In A New Light
by TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: The trio and Ginny land themselves in the marauders 7th year. They keep thiking 'if only you knew' when they talk about their futures not knowing what tragedies lie ahead of him.
1. Remebering and the Accident

It was a normal Saturday at the new Weasley residence except for the sadness that lingered in the air

It was a normal Saturday at the new Weasley residence except for the sadness that lingered in the air. All the occupants were sitting around the kitchen table as Hermione brewed a potion. Discussions of fond memories in the past had come up as everyone tried to push back the recent times. Although the battle had come and gone, leaving the Order triumphant, the weight of their losses pressed deeply on all their hearts.

"Do you remember when Fred and George set off their fireworks?" Someone chuckled. "It made Umbridge's first day as headmistress a living hell."

Laughing, Ginny replied, "That was so funny! She was running around like a headless chicken the whole day, and McGonagall just shook her head at the stupidity of it all!"

People say it's hard to lose anyone. In George's case, it was harder. He had lost his twin and his best friend. They had done everything together. They played quidditch, pulled pranks (including Ron's stuffed spider, one of his fondest memories), and even opened up a joke shop in Diagon Alley called 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes'. And now Fred was gone.

"I'm really glad that they gave me that map. It helped us get out of trouble so many times. Remember the amount of times I nearly got caught by Snape?" Harry added, thinking about the various times he had nearly been caught. "I was happy when I found out this had belonged to my dad, Sirius, and Remus, though."

Talking about the Marauders brought his emotions to the surface. As his mind wandered, his friends looked on sadly. He had lost both of his parents when he was only a year old, and never knew them. When he turned the ripe old age of thirteen, he was introduced to his dad's two best mates. Sirius was his godfather, and Harry regarded him as more than that. He was a father to Harry, and was snatched away from him when Sirius died in Harry's 5th year. Remus was murdered by a Dolohov in the final battle, loving Harry, his son Teddy and his wife Nymphadora until the end. Remus was not only a friend to Harry, but the only personal link he had to his parents after Sirius died. Remus and Nymphadora (Tonks, as she was nicknamed) had a child together named Teddy, and named Harry godfather. Teddy was being raised by his grandmother, Andromeda Tonks, but he came to Harry's house at least once a week.

As Ron watched Hermione stirring the potion, he scrambled for something to say to fill up the silence. "Erm... Do you remember that Boggart we had in Lupin's class third year? And when Neville stepped up to it?"

Ginny giggled, "There was a rumour that spread around the school that day. Something about it turning in to Snape in his grandmother's clothes?" She looked at Ron, quirking up an eyebrow at her question.

"That was the highlight of the year, besides Hermione screaming at the McGonagall-boggart for failing her in all the exams," he smirked, confirming the question.

Hermione glared at her husband over the silver steam rolling off the liquid in the cauldron. "You can't use that against me, Ronald. I really didn't want to fail, and you know it."

"Lupin was the best teacher we ever had." Ginny said cutting in, trying to avoid the infamous bickering of the long-time couple.

"Oh, definitely," Harry replied. "Crouch wasn't that bad until he sent me off to Voldemort, though. At least we learned how to throw off the Imperius curse."

Hermione nodded, "I'm glad that we got to learn that, but using the spiders was barbaric. And using Neville was just cruel..."

Snorting with laughter, Ron replied, "Those backflips were bloody brilliant, though! He could have been part of Andromeda's Acrobats!" After getting confused looks from Harry and Hermione, he coughed suggestively and looked over at the potion, his eyes looking suddenly attached to the spoon's rotation.

"Actually, Ginny, I'm not sure. I found instructions for a potion without a name on it. I showed it to my boss, and for some reason he asked me to brew it..."

"Hold on a minute. Are you saying that your boss asked you to brew and unknown potion?" Harry asked incredulously.

Hermione nodded her head reluctantly, as if questioning what she was doing herself.

"Why couldn't they make it themselves? Haven't they got a cauldron of their own?" Ron sceptically exclaimed.

"Oh, Ronald!" Hermione managed to articulate in frustration. "It's my job! My boss is the head of the department and is, therefore, quite busy. They see me as the most responsible worker, and I have the delightful task of meeting their expectations."

Checking her wristwatch, she gently removed the spoon and cleaned it off with a quick flick of her wand, muttering 'Scourgify!' "This batch is done. I'm supposed to test it, and Merlin knows what'll happen," she shook her head, muttering curses at her boss under her breath. "Right. The instructions say to place some on the floor and step into it. I hate to place anyone in danger, but I really don't want to do this on my own in case I end up in the London Zoo in a tiger pen."

Ron opened his mouth to argue, but stopped and blinked at her. "What's a London Zoo? Wait! Stop distracting me! I'm going, because there is no way I'm letting my wife go without me!" he declared, looking around as if challenging his friends to argue with him.

Ginny was next to speak, looking at Harry. "We'll go too, won't we?"

"Yes. Of course we will," Harry said, nodding.

As Hermione curled her thin fingers over an edge of the cauldron, she glanced up at her friends, "Can one of you half me, please? I could use a hand tipping this potion on the floor." Harry and Ron nodded and headed over in her direction.

The two men carried the cauldron to the middle of the kitchen and proceeded to empty the contents onto the clean floor. All four of them looked reluctantly at the liquid, which colour had now turned red, and, looking at each other, they stepped in together on the count of three.

Everything was going fine, but then it almost was if they had stepped into the fireplace and were travelling via Floo Powder. They hit a cold, hard surface, and then gasped. It was Hogwarts! But that was impossible. They were still rebuilding it from the battle from earlier.

"Maybe it's a potion to transport you somewhere..." Ron said thoughtfully, stating the obvious.

"Yes, Ron..." Hermione said, exasperated. "But there is a slight problem. Before we stepped into the potion it was daylight, and now it's suddenly night. Unless it's a time potion, of course. That would make more sense."

"Hello?"

The voice of somebody else in the room made them all jump. When they turned to see who it was, they nearly fainted. Standing directly in front of them was a 17 year old girl with flaming red hair, emerald green eyes with a badge saying 'Head Girl'. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny turned to Harry in amazement.


	2. Hi I

The girl peered through the bangs on her forehead at the black-haired Harry, "Potter

The girl peered through the bangs on her forehead at the black-haired Harry, "Potter?" Crossing her arms and meeting their eyes, she gazed at them sternly through her intense green eyes. "It is, yet again, another night after hours. Oh, let me guess!" she sarcastically added, "Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew are all using Polyjuice Potion! Illegal Polyjuice Potion at that!"

Hermione shook her head, "I think you have us mixed up with someone else. Um… we need to see Professor Dumbledore immediately. And if Potter actually was out after hours, it wouldn't matter. He's Head Boy."

"That may be the case, but Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew aren't. That would also lead to reduction of house points and detention." This girl obviously wasn't in the mood to lose, whoever she was. "If you aren't them, then who are you?" she smirked, waiting for an answer.

Ginny frowned at the challenger, her fingers running lightly over the wand in her pocket. It really would be a shame to ruin the pretty girl's face with a Bat Bogey Hex. "Why don't you tell us who you are first?" she inquired calmly.

The girl let out an exasperated moan," You're always trying to do this to me, Sirius… If you laugh at me, Merlin help you, because I certainly won't. Lily Evans." She glances at Ginny, the look in her eyes telling her that she knew what Ginny thought she was going to do, and she wouldn't allow it. "And who are you, if you aren't James Potter and his revolting posy?"

Hermione stepped forward, trying to avoid a massacre in the hallway; she knew what Ginny was capable of. "I'm Hermione Weasley. This is my husband Ron, his sister Ginny, and our friend Harry Potter," she said, motioning to each of them in turn with a flap of her hand.

Lily stared wide-eyed at the group in front of her, but mainly the tall, black-haired boy standing next to the freckled red head. She bit her lip, thinking. She didn't know that James had a brother, but this 'Harry' boy looked so much like him except for the bright green eyes. James' were hazel. But she had seen these eyes before…

Blinking, Lily shook her thoughts back into existence. "Are... Are you James' brother or something? He's uh… never mentioned a family member called Harry before." She spit out, looking rather confused.

Harry brought his hand up to his hair and ruffled it about a bit in frustration. "No. I'm not. I'm sorry," he said to his seventeen year old mum, "but we really need to see Professor Dumbledore."

"Okay. I'll take you, but you had better have a good explanation, Potter," the girl said, amused that it fit his appearance so well.

They were silent for the first half of the long trip to Dumbledore's office as they all tried to interpret what had happened. Hermione was very curious about her situation. If her boss had a suspicion that the potion might lead to time travel, then why did they not tell her about it at the office? Did they think that she wasn't capable of a simple thought process? They thought she was the most responsible, the most dependable in the department. So why didn't they tell her? Maybe they were afraid that if she knew, then she would never do what they wanted her to. Now they were in a really sticky situation. They had been taken back to Hogwarts nearly 40 years ago. And what about Harry? Surely he would want to get to know his parents… Her mind rushed as she thought of these things. What if he were to warn them! What if Neville turned out to be 'The Boy Who Lived'? Would Voldemort still be defeated?

Meanwhile, Ron walked silently behind Ginny and Harry, his hand grasped around Hermione's as his mind wandered. What could this do to Harry's mind? Would his best mate ever want to leave the time they were in? He had just lost Fred… he didn't think he could lose everyone else in his family because he was stuck back in time.

Harry walked behind his mother, looking her over. Her long, red hair fell down her back in waves, very similar to Ginny's. He couldn't get too close. He couldn't get too close. Just say it over and over again. Can't get too close. How could he be so cruel and not tell his mother that she would die within the next 5 years?

Ginny looked at Harry carefully. She longed to squeeze his hand and tell him everything would be okay, but she knew that it wasn't. As she glanced back over to the young woman walking in front of her, she grimly smiled. It would be a fight to get everyone back to normal after this…

As they were walking one of the long hallways before they reached the headmaster's office, the other half of Harry's missing family, and the cause of many of Lily's headaches stepped in their path.

"Ah, Evans. What a pleasure it is to see you yet again on this lovely evening. Been busy, I see" He said cheerily. His hair was very messy as he nodded towards the group behind her. "Care to introduce your new friends?"

"Shame that I can't say the same thing, Potter." Lily put in. "They have asked to see Professor Dumbledore and if you'd like to know their names, why don't you ask them? They do have voices like you and I," she snapped back to the boy, who smirked and gently pushed her aside to look at the people behind her. Seeing the boy at the end, he did a double-take. He looked like a mirror image excluding his green eyes. For a fleeting moment he thought they were Lily's eyes, but quickly thrust that thought aside.

Slightly shaken up, James looked at the four unfamiliar faces. "I don't know you, and that's new for me because I now everyone." He looked at Harry particularly closely, "And why do I have an uncanny feeling that I'm looking at a mirror when I look at you?"

Hermione sighed and repeated for the second time that night, "I'm Hermione Weasley. This is my husband Ron, his sister Ginny, and our friend Harry Potter"

As Lily opened her mouth to ask a question, James butted it, looking rather confused, as everyone was at the time, "Potter? But that's my surname! Are we related?" he frowned, upset that his family might have hidden a cousin from him. "I've never heard of a Harry in the family, and you can't look like my twin without us being closely related!"

Harry turned to Hermione and muttered under his breath, "We're going to have to tell them, Hermione. There's no other way. Not everything, but just the very basics. I really don't want to be hexed into oblivion."

"Okay, Harry, but that's it. Just the absolute basics." Hermione added one last thing with an unutterable warning, "Nothing else, Harry."

"What are you guys on about? Tell us what exactly?" James asked impatiently. He wanted to know why this 'Harry' person looked so much like him.

"Before I tell you anything," Harry said, glancing around, "I think it would be better if we found a private place. Nothing I'm going to tell you can be overheard."

"Why don't we go to the Room of Requirement?" Ginny suggested.

"That would probably be our best bet. Do you really feel like going there, though? And Ron," he said, looking over at the tall young man next to him, "You too, mate. The memories-"

Ginny interrupted him, "It's fine, Harry. We know it was where he died, but we have to go back there at some point. We're strong enough." The thin girl looked over at her brother as he nodded.

"How do you know about the Room of Requirement?" James asked, "And what about somebody dying?"

"We found it at Hogwarts when we were here." Hermione said, answering his question. "It's so strange coming back with the school being normal. I keep picturing it being… after…" she choked up, and Ron moved over to hug her around the shoulder consolingly.

Silence enveloped them once again as they walked towards The Room. Ginny and The Trio kept picturing the scene after the final battle, while Hogwart's previous Head of Houses were thinking what the group could possibly have to tell them.

James was also trying to piece everything together as Ginny paced three times in front of an empty wall. They had said someone had died near their destination, yet he had never heard of any death at the school apart from Moaning Myrtle's. There was also the fact that 'Harry' resembled him, but had green eyes. 'He must be related to me,' he thought. 'But how can he be? My parents didn't have any siblings, so he couldn't be a cousin. Unless… No, that can't possibly be… but it's the only explanation...'

The boy's thoughts were interrupted as a door formed in front of him and the others. They all stepped in, Lily and James wondering what was coming, and the other four wondering how they were going to explain it all. And even more. How could they keep James and Lily from telling the Marauders?

An hour later, James' head was spinning from all the information he had received. It seemed as if the impossible idea that had collided with his head had been true after all. Harry and his friends were indeed from the future, and Harry was his son. Lily had been so surprised with the ludicrous idea of James Potter having a son that she had fainted. Harry wouldn't tell him who his mother was, but told him not to assume anything. (James had been eyeing Lily, and that's when Harry had mentioned it) James had asked about himself and what kind of father he was to Harry, but Harry refused to answer.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you," Harry said for the umpteenth time, sighing. "I wish I could tell you everything. But that would be impossible. It could ruin the future for the whole wizarding world."

"Why though? Is it something to do with this raving lunatic Voldemort?" James asked, desperate to know what happened to him. He was almost bouncing on his chair in anticipation.

Harry frowned "Never talk to me about Voldemort," he said roughly. Harry stood up and walked over to a nearby mirror, tinkering with the baubles hanging off the sides. As he looked in the mirror, he saw his father sitting on his chair behind him, looking at his reflection.

The last thing he wanted to do at the moment was to talk about what he had been through with Voldemort. Maybe sometime before he went home would he tell James and Lily, but not before he was ready to. As he calmed down and returned to his seat, he studied his mum's sleeping form carefully. She was so beautiful and reminded him so much of Ginny. Not just her hair, but the snippet of personality that he'd seen in the short time they had been together. It was eerie the resemblance of the two women appeared to have. How could both father and son fall for two women with red hair and similar personalities? He didn't know, but certainly wanted to find out.

James growled with frustration and raked his fingers through his messy hair viciously. "Look, Harry. All I want to know is, who do I marry, and am I a good father? Or am I not?" he snapped.

Harry looked over at his father, disgusted, and walked over to Hermione, Ginny, and Lily. "Hermione, can you please help me?" he asked, turning to his best friend, knowing she would be able to help.

"Of course I can, Harry. What is it that you need help with?" Hermione offered, looking up from where she was curled up on a nearby couch.

He looked over at Ginny and Lily and pulled Hermione to her feet. Glancing over at James again he gently pulled Hermione to him so he could mutter angrily in her ear, "Can you please explain, as I have done so many times, that I cannot tell him who my mother is? And I cannot tell him if he's a good father. He has figured it has something to do with Voldemort, but apart from that, he knows nothing and he can't know anything else. You also might want to mention that he can't tell Sirius, Remus, and especially Peter, because he won't believe me, and I give up. Git," he muttered.

Hermione look sympathetically at Harry as she leaned back, "Is it really that bad?" Harry nodded and she sighed. "I'll do what I can, but I have to admit that I know where you get your stubbornness from!" She chuckled as Harry glared at her and stalked off.

Hermione went over to explain to James that they couldn't tell him who he married because they weren't together yet. She also pointed out that his future wife might panic and never date him, resulting in a lack of Harry being born. She also assured him that just because Harry didn't mention whether he was a good father or not didn't say that he wasn't. It just meant that Harry wouldn't tell him. The last thing she told him was that he couldn't tell his friends.

"Why can't I?" he pleaded. "They won't tell anyone! Not if we make a Marauder promise… There are serious consequences if we tell, you know…" he said, getting off topic, and looking at a very amused Ron, "Last time, we stripped Peter down to his knickers and levitated him up to the girl's dormito—"

"No," Harry spoke up. "I know that you want to, and you think that you should. Not yet." Harry said firmly, "And if we do decide to tell you, we choose when."

James' eyes widened at his son, and he stood on his tiptoes a bit to whisper in Ron's ear, "Is he always like this? Just like Evans?"

Ron snorted, but Hermione and Ginny gasped inwardly when they realized that James might have it all figured out.

A soft rustling was heard at their feet as Lily's form shifted positions, "What's going on?" A voice mumbled groggily. "Where am I? I had a dream that—Oh. I wasn't dreaming…" Lily yawned as she woke up. "That's unfortunate. What happened? One minute I he-er-eard you saying that you were James' son from the future, and then next thing I know, I'm here on… this… mattress." She said, looking around her body.

Ginny giggled, "You fainted!"

Lily blinked, "Oh. Right," the girl switched right back into automatic Head mode, "Was there anything else you wanted me to know? I assume you told James, but is there anything life threatening that I should be aware of?"

"Only that they wouldn't tell me who I was married to, whether I'm a good father, and I can't tell my own best mates about anything going on in this room!" James put it, pouting.

"Shut up, Potter. Is that all you can say?"

"I thought you were calling me James, Evans?" he threw back.

"Not when you act like an inconsiderable git. Don't you see that they might not be able to tell you those things because it could ruin the future? Don't you think that they would tell you those things if they could? I'm sure that Harry would love you tell you the answers, wouldn't you, Harry?" Lily said, turning her head in Harry's direction.

"Of course I would. He is my father after all, even if he acts like a prat sometimes." Harry said.

"Hey that's not fair! How do you know if I act like a prat?" James asked with his pride hurting.

"We have our sources." Ron commented.

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione sat on a couch nearby, watching as Lily and James stood about 7 feet away from each other, shouting.

"They're exactly like what we heard about them." Ginny added turing to face her best friend, "Wouldn't you say, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded, "Oh, definitely."

"And I didn't get all this information from filing detention reports for Filch, either." Harry remarked to James as he calmed down. "Lily, there wasn't anything I needed to tell you, apart from those two things."

"Okay. I think we should take you to Professor Dumbledore, then. He probably has an idea that you're here by now…" Lily said, combing her hair through with her fingers in a small attempt to look presentable.

"He ought to know by now, with you two shouting as loud as you were…" Ron muttered to nobody in particular as everyone got up from their comfortable positions to head towards the headmaster's office.

The six set off, James' arm wrapped firmly around Lily (despite her protests) to keep her from wavering in step, and the two couples walked hand-in-hand to see the headmaster they hadn't seen in over a year.


	3. Dumbledore

"May I inquire as to who you are

"May I inquire as to who you are?" Dumbledore asked, looking through his half moon spectacles at the six people who stood before him. Two of them he recognized, and was very fond of; however, the other four he did not.

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione began, thinking of how strange it was to talk to her old professor again. "This is my husband Ron Weasley, his sister Ginny, and Harry Potter. And my name is Hermione," she finished off, biting her lip to wait for his response.

The professor's eyes looked over the four new faces standing before him, but they lingered on Harry the longest. He looked thoughtful for a second.

"We tried to explain to Lily and James that we're from the future. We…er… aren't sure if they completely believe us or not. And…er… James, here, is going to be my father…" Harry said, nervously shifting from side to side. This was the first time he had spoken since entering the office, and seeing Dumbledore was after watching him die was an unsettling experience, almost like the King's Cross reminiscence in his mind after the battle.

"Have you finished your education here at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked, as he got up and sought something in the cupboard to his right.

Harry looked curiously at his Professor. When Dumbledore had returned, Harry recognised the device as the pensive he had seen regularly during his sixth year.

"No, professor. We didn't get to finish our 7th year due to certain circumstances we could not control. Ginny did not complete her sixth year, either, but, she has moved up into seventh year anyway. I have studied the curriculum of seventh years and found that I knew most of it." said Hermione.

"Certain circumstances? Am I guessing that the reason behind your secrecy is that it is too foretelling of future events? If you did not complete you studies, then what is it you do now. " Dumbledore asked wanting to know more about them before he let them stay at the school.

"Sir," Hermione started, before she was cut off by Harry. She scowled at him before he carried on.

"You are right Professor that our secrecy is down to future events. I have realised that no matter how much I would like to change them, I can't." Harry answered truthfully.

Ron spoke for the first time since they entered Dumbledore's office. His voice was quieter than usual "Me and Harry are training to be Aurors. Hermione is in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. We managed to enter the Ministry as we had already proved ourselves through certain things." He spoke the last sentence nervously, somehow thinking that this Dumbledore would not believe him. Dumbledore seemed tired, a lot like he did when the second war broke out, thought Ron.

"I see… I assume you are trying to work on getting back, then?" the elder man asked quietly. After getting eager nods from Hermione and Ron, he went on, "Until then, I shall arrange for you to study with the 7th years while you are visiting. Obviously Miss Weasley will have to as she is still studying at Hogwarts in your time. It's up to the three of you, however. If you chose to do so, then I shall explain to the faculty and students that you were homeschooled together and haven't covered some of the things which are required in some careers. They shall also be told that, because you have officially got your N.E.W.T's, if any staff appointments are needed, then you will fill them. If you do not wish to retake your seventh year, then you may stay here. We are living in a very dangerous time, and it would not be wise for you to wander far from Hogwarts."

Hermione looked towards her friends to see the expressions on their faces. She knew that it was their decision to stay or not, but she was hoping that they would take it. "I like that idea very much, Professor, and I'm certain that it would be the right choice to stay." It really was true that there was no place safer than Hogwarts.

Harry thought a moment, and after glancing at Hermione and giving her a small smile, he looked back at Dumbledore. "That sounds great, Professor."

"Yeah," Ron added, "I'm up for it, sir."

"May I ask what your house was? You'll have to wear school robes, of course, and it would be best if you had classes with them."

Ginny spoke up, "We were all in Gryffindor, sir."

"Like his dad," James said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Harry turned around to look at his father with a strange look on his face. Something small passed between them in their expressions, and a hint of red splashed across James' cheeks as he realized that everyone had heard. He felt rather odd saying those words. He was only 17, and here he was talking to his future son (who was older than him, nonetheless). He didn't even know who he was going to marry. Glancing back at Harry, he saw those eyes again. Bright, livid green eyes. 'Lily's eyes,' he thought to himself. He was going to marry Lily Evans?

"I've worked it out," he muttered in Harry's direction.

Harry looked over at James curiously. Could he have it? "Worked out what, exactly?" he asked.

James brought his hand up and ruffled his hair nervously, "Who you mother is." He coughed slightly, and then moved on after a pause, "I thought I recognized those eyes. I know I've seen them before…" with a nervous glance to Lily, he looked back up at Harry. "Please tell me I'm right…" he nearly begged this. He loved Lily, even though they always fought. He was only 17, but he knew he wanted her to be his, and his only.

Harry wasn't too surprised that his father had managed to figure it out. After all, his eye colour wasn't very popular. He turned to Dumbledore, biting his lip, "Should I-- tell them, Professor?

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes. I think it would be wise if you divulge. It does seem as though he's made a decent guess, and I must admit that I'm rather curious myself, Harry." 

Harry turned from Dumbledore and looked at Lily. Her green eyes shone back with curiosity and he swallowed, "When I said earlier that there was nothing that I could tell you about the future…I wasn't completely honest. There is something, but I don't want you to panic," he said, rushing the last sentence, "But you…You're my mother, Lily."

Lily looked over Harry wordlessly, studying him. He did indeed have her eyes, but he was so much like James. She was a bit shocked that this was actually her son, and even more shocked that James was the father, but she wasn't that upset about it. James had been asking her for a date for the past 6 years, and he had obviously done something right. She ended up falling for him about a year ago, and was to the point where she was going to say 'yes' the next time he made a move. The idea didn't bother her quite as much as she expected. The thought of her and James having a child sounded wonderful, and she was happy.

James had his eyes closed, waiting for the answer. When he heard the name 'Lily', he nearly gasped. His eyes flew open and his gaze shifted to Lily. He watched her carefully for an expression. Her livid green eyes were thoughtful. That was a good sign, wasn't it? He looked to Dumbledore with a panicked look in his eyes. Dumbledore looked thoughtful himself, so he returned to looking at Lily. Was she disgusted at the thought of marriage and a child with him? He nearly jumped with glee when she smiled softly at him.

Lily's smile widened as she saw the twinkle in James' eyes, and turned back to Harry who was looking at them almost fearfully. Giving an encouraging smile to him, she said, "It's alright, Harry. You explained why you wouldn't originally say anything. James and I aren't together, and you had reason."

Professor Dumbledore, meanwhile, had a pocket watch in his hand, with a thin silver chain trailing from it and ending somewhere in his pocket. He coughed lightly, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Miss Evans and Mr. Potter are required to be in their dormitories. The rest of you may use the two guest rooms on the same floor as the Gryffindor entrance." Nodding to Lily and James, he smiled, "I'm sure these two would be happy to show you the doors. The passwords are 'mandrake' and 'patronus' is the other one." He turned to James, his long beard brushing up against his robes, "I shall also make a concession for Mr. Potter. He will be allowed to tell his friends, on the condition that they will not tell anyone who our visitors really are. You all might wish to come up with different surnames to disguise yourselves."

Hermione glanced at Ron, "Ron, Ginny, and I could use my maiden name, Professor. I'm a muggleborn, so nobody should recognize the name."

Dumbledore nodded, "And what shall we call you then, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Granger, Professor."

"Very well, Ms. Granger, Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger," he nodded to each of them in turn and looked over at James, "Is there anyone who looks as remarkably like you in your family who Harry can take the name of?"

"No…" James said slowly, "But I suppose I could act as though he is my cousin. Not everyone knows my entire family." And then thinking, he quickly added, "As long as the rest of my mates know the truth, it'll be fine."

As a small knock hit the door outside, the sound reverberated around the room. "One second, please." Dumbledore called out softly, "I have a meeting with Professor Slughorn. You can now go to your rooms. I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning where I will announce your arrival as there will be less fuss than if it was done in the evening, Goodnight." He said quietly as e reached for something behind his desk.

The six students walked out of the office and proceeded to their dormitories or rooms. On the way a conversation was started by Lily.

"So," Lily started, "quite a few professors stay on, then." She looked at Harry for a second, and then began softly, "I know that you probably don't want to answer this, but when we were in Dumbledore's office, Harry… You looked like you were going to cry." Harry knew what was coming when she asked this, "Can you tell us why?"

Seeing the look on Harry's face, Lily opened her mouth to say 'nevermind', but Harry stopped her as he held up a hand. "Dumbledore dies at the end of our 6th year." He sighed, and then continued, "The last time I saw him was at it funeral." He chose not to mention what had happened after the Battle.

James and Lily stopped walking, shocked expressions on their faces. Dumbledore was dead? They knew he was old, but he was Dumbledore! He had at least another 20 good years left in him. But then again, they didn't know the circumstances surrounding his death. They couldn't know, and they wouldn't ask because they knew what the answer would be. James knew it had to do with Voldemort, though. He had guessed as soon as Harry sighed. No one else would be cruel enough to kill their Headmaster.

After a long pause in which everyone was thinking, Hermione coughed lightly, "Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"How long have you four been friends? Are you as close as we are?" James asked, implying the friendship he and the Marauders had.

"Harry and I met on the train ride to Hogwarts." Ron said, "Hermione joined us after we rescued her from a mountain troll in the girls' loo." He glanced at Hermione guiltily, and went on, "It was my fault, really. I was talking to some of my mates and I said some pretty retched things about her, how she didn't have any friends. She…er… heard me and went to cry there… and… Anyway. Ginny's my sister. And I didn't really have a choice in that."

Harry pushed his best friend gently, "Oh, bug off, Ron. Anyway, Ginny got closer to Hermione and myself after 5th year when I ran a defence group agai—"

"Defence group?"Lily interrupted, looking surprised.

"Yeah," Harry said, "We had this horrid woman named Umbridge who wouldn't let us do spells in the classroom, so Hermione had a brilliant idea. So we set up a group to practice defence because Voldemort was back. The Ministry didn't believe us, and I certainly wasn't going to let anyone die if it could be stopped," he shrugged, explaining calmly.

"Who taught you?" James inquired.

"Harry did," Ginny answered.

"He could do a corporeal patronus at 13," Hermione added. At the shocked expressions, she just shrugged. "He's always been the best at defense."

James and Lily were stunned. They were studying patronuses at the moment, and most of their class couldn't do it. They had been told that it was very advanced magic, and only the most skilled witches and wizards could do it. They were also told that they shouldn't feel too disappointed in themselves if they couldn't.

"What form does it take?" James asked, completely serious for one of the first times in his life.

Harry smiled at him, "A stag."

James felt tears prick at his eyes because he understood the complete and full meaning of this sign. As Hermione pointed out quietly, the form a patronus takes reflects someone you love very deeply because they are usually the one on think about while performing the spell. And that someone was him.

They reached Gryffindor tower faster than they thought they would, their minds working furiously with everything that had gone on so far, and more was yet to come.

"Should we tell the others tonight, or shall we leave it until tomorrow?"James asked, hoping they could get it over with tonight. He wasn't sure that he could last until tomorrow.

"Tonight," Harry affirmed. "There's a bigger chance of us being overheard tomorrow. Let's do it in one of the guest rooms so that nobody will pick up on the conversation. Could you go and get them?"

James nodded and started off, but Harry called after him, "We'll be in the second one. I liked Defence class today," reminding him of the password.

Five minutes later there were nine people in the second guest room. Six people were wide awake, sitting on various cushions and sofas. Three other boys sat opposite to them on a large sofa, leaning on each other and complaining that their sleep had been disturbed.

"Prongs," Sirius yawned, "Why did you have to wake us up in the middle of the night? Couldn't this have waited until morning?" He groggily rubbed his eyes, and then continued, "I mean, I know the bugger looks like you and everything, but don't you're taking it a little over the top?" he added for the millionth time that day.

"I can see that, now," Peter finally managed to choke out, "You have Lily's eyes, but apart from that, you look like Prongs." This comment was followed by several astonished mutterings of 'Yeah, mate."

Sirius was curious, and he also wanted to fill up the future, so looking at Harry, he asked, "What are we like in the future?"

James gave a sharp glare to Harry, and cut in, answering his friend's question. "Harry can't tell you. He wouldn't tell me if I was a good father or not, and he didn't bloody tell me that Lily was his mum 'til about 15 minutes ago." His tone was rather sharp, and it was obvious to everyone present that he was still a bit shocked and angry at his son for not telling him earlier.

"Ugh! I told you that I couldn't tell you! Hermione thought that it wouldn't be wise, but it's been difficult to ignore your constant interrogations!" he turned around, a frustrated look on his pale face and a few black strands of hair hung in front of his eyes as he tried to calm down, "Look. I'm sorry, but I still can't tell you anything else. I wish I could, but anything I say can affect what choices you all make later on."

"Can you tell us why you were talking about that lunatic Voldemort earlier?" James asked, obviously ignoring Harry's temper.

"Voldemort?" Sirius interrupted, "He's still there in your time? You know, I honestly thought that he would be gone by then... I hate anyone who supports him. Hell, I hate my own family, and I suppose that tells you a lot about my holidays.

"He is, but it's not like I know him personally." Harry said stiffly.

"Are you like us in the mischief sense?"

"Black!" Lily shouted disapprovingly, "Is that all you can think about?"

"No. I wanted to know more about Voldemort, but he's not going to tell us, so I just wanted to how else he's like Potter."

Harry shook his head, "No. Trouble usually ends up finding me, rather than me making trouble."

Hermione and Ron chuckled when Harry sent a warning glare back to them. Sirius took note and grinned, "That's rather disappointing. What makes you say that?"

"Voldemort," he replied quietly. "Hermione," he said, turning to her. "Can we explain a few things? Maybe 1st and 2nd year?"

"Yes. Alright, then," she agreed, "But make sure that you don't tell them everything."

"During the first two weeks at Hogwarts, I had become seeker for the house team, and it was all thanks to Malfoy. He threw Neville's Remembrall whilst we were on brooms and McGonagall saw me. She told Wood that I was perfect for the position. That year the philosopher's stone was being guarded at Hogwarts. It was really mad; we encountered a three headed dog and a giant chess board." Harry remembered fondly. He wondered where Fluffy was now, and, what Hagrid had done with him.

Hermione went on to tell them about when Harry saved the stone. Ron decided to speak up at this point. "The end of year feast was great as well. We originally came last because of the points we had deducted from meeting Hagrid, but, Dumbledore awarded me, Hermione, Harry and Neville extra points and we beat Slytherin by ten points!" Ron howled with glee. "Malfoy's face was a sight, it's a shame you couldn't have seen it."

Ginny carried on the story about the second year and how she was possessed by Voldemort and how Harry had saved her. His face seemed to flush after she mentioned it.

Both Lily and James swelled with a feeling inside of them. A feeling not too different from pride, pride for their son who was a brave person at a tender age.

Sirius, Remus and Peter were hanging to every word the four of them spoke. It seemed an incredible story to them.

"I see what you mean by trouble always finding you now" Sirius replied. He could tell that Harry was a mix between Lily and James just by his past actions. He had deep loyalty like James and apparently was stubborn, just like Lily.

Remus had also seen the likeness between them. He was curious as to what else they had been through, as it seemed that Harry had quite a tough life for an eighteen year old.

Peter in turn was thinking that Harry was more mischievous than he let on. He got the feeling that they were being a little off with him and did not understand why, thought he'd be sure to ask them at some point.

Ginny mentioned the time and they decided that was a good place to stop for the night. After all, James and Sirius had Quidditch practice in the morning, and the others still needed to get settled down. With that, they all waved each other to bed, yawning the whole way.


	4. Truth or Dare

Monday morning came around too quickly for the trio and Ginny. They couldn't wait to talk to the Marauders and Lily again, but they didn't really want to go to classes. Even Hermione was nervous; as she hadn't been studying for nearly two years and was worried she wouldn't be like she was beforehand.

"Relax 'Mione, everything will be fine." Ron said, trying to reassure his wife that everything would be okay and that she had nothing to worry about. "You heard what everybody said before; you're the brightest witch in our year and have absolutely nothing to worry about. Think about me and Harry, we're the ones to worry about. You know how we were before."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. I just hope that you both take it seriously this time." She said, sounding like Hermione as her usual.

Sirius glanced over at hearing her, "Did someone say my name?"

"Nah, mate," Ron chuckled. "Hermione said 'seriously', not Sirius. You aren't that important," he joked. "How are you anyway? Get a good sleep?"

"Yeah. These beds are so much more comfortable that the ones at my parents'. Although no bed beats out Mr. and Mrs. P's. I stayed over at their place for most of the summer," he appeared to be done speaking, but added in, "but Prongs and I did get just a bit drunk on fire whiskey that one night… and I slept in the spare room. I didn't want to leave, you know."

"That must have been fun. I've never gotten to do that, as someone keeps reminding me of my responsibilities…" Ron said pointedly, looking at Hermione.

Hermione scowled. "I only do it because you and Harry have Auror training, Ronald. It wouldn't do you good to go to work and puke all over your boss. Anyway, I'm sure Ginny feels the same way about Harry. Remember the last time you both got drunk? We couldn't get rid of the smell for a month afterwards."

Sirius made a disgusted face, "Ugh. I can guess what happened… At least Prongs and I aren't that bad. We just go a little hyper, and then he starts going on and on about Evans. And then he gets depressed because 'she won't give him a chaaance.'" He said, mocking his best friend, but then a worried expression sprung into his eyes, "Do you think she might start liking him now because of Harry? And then only be with him for that reason?" 

Hermione thought for a moment before speaking, "Harry was shown a memory in a pensive once, and happened to ask the older version of you and Remus how those two ever got together. You said that James matured and they fell in love with each other." She paced around for a moment, "I think that Lily does like him, but she's unwilling to tell him because of the simple fact that she doesn't want to prove him right. Maybe with Harry here, she'll have the courage to tell him?"



The three sat in silence for the next few moments, playing around with that thought. When they heard laughter coming from the hall entrance, they turned around to see who was making all the racket this early in the morning. Lily and Harry suddenly entered the hall, laughing and talking. James felt his chest swell at the sight. _'At least I know they're close in the future,_' he thought.

As Harry and Lily made their way over to the table and sat down, Dumbledore stood up. "I have an announcement to make," he began, his voice spreading throughout the room and silencing the few people who were awake and joking. "We have some new students who arrived yesterday. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Miss Granger, and Mr. Potter. They've all been transferred here from home-schooling, but have missed some vital information for their exams. Please extend them a gracious Hogwarts Welcome, and without further ado, I send you to enjoy a wonderful breakfast."

The Great Hall broke out into whispers as Dumbledore sat down. Whispers of 'A married couple?', and 'Mr. Potter? Is he related to James Potter?' were heard by the marauders and the other four as everyone began eating. It seemed like the whole school was talking about them.

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand affectionately, knowing he didn't want the extra attention. He smiled back at her, glad that she was there with him. At that moment, Professor McGonagall walked down the row between their table and the Ravenclaw table and came to a stop in front of them.

"Here are your schedules for the rest of your time with us. Enjoy your classes," she said. With a nod, she turned and walked out of the hall, scolding a group of second years on her way past them.

"What've you got first?" James asked, leaning over and trying to see everyone's timetables all at the same time.

"History of Magic," Hermione answered, looking pleased.

"Great! That's what we've all got first! Hey, Harry!" he said, turning to his son. "Can I have a look at yours?"

"Sure," Harry replied, grinning and passing his schedule over to his father.

"This is great. We're all in the same classes. Apart from Care of Magical Creatures," James exclaimed happily. "And you've got that with the rest of the guys and Lily. And apart from that, she does Ancient Runes."

Hermione smiled, relieved. "At least I won't be alone, then. I was worried that I would be…"

"Worried about what?" Remus asked.

"Being alone in Ancient Runes," she replied, handing him her timetable. "It's the only subject I take that Ron and Harry don't."



Later in Defense Against the Dark Arts, their professor was talking about the Patronus Charm. Harry, Ron, and Hermione found this rather amusing, considering they spent so much time working on it when they actually did go to Hogwarts.

"The Patronus Charm, as you know, takes a lot of energy," his low voice announced, "Especially if you can produce a corporeal one. You need to focus on one single happy memory. Now, remember, this memory must be very powerful, otherwise, your charm will not work. Can anyone tell us what form a patronus takes? Yes, Mrs. Granger?"

Hermione smiled and set her hand down. "The patronus either takes the form of the animal which represents our personality, or it takes a form that reflects the one person that we love the most. This usually happens," she went on, "because this person is typically who we think of when performing the charm."

"Excellent, Mrs. Granger!" Professor Barrett told a beaming Hermione. "Ten points to Gryffindor! Now, class, I would like you to get into groups of four or five, and practice conjuring a patronus. Don't forget," he announced over the chatting students as they began to split up, "The spell is 'Expecto Patronum! Begin!"

Sirius turned around to the others, "Who's going with who?"

"Well," Hermione began, "I think that Harry, James, Lily, and Ginny could go in one group, and the rest of us can go in another. How does that sound?"

Remus grinned, "Brilliant."

Half an hour later, the many shouts of 'Expecto Patronum!' could be heard coming from the classroom. Harry had seen several people who could use help, so he went around to both groups, instructing them on the right wrist movement and encouraging them to dig deep into their memories and find the happiest one they could manage. He was so caught up on this, however, that he didn't perform his own spell.

Harry was so caught up in his instructing that he didn't notice the professor watching him do so. Mr. Barrett saw that he was a natural leader and was clearly experienced in teaching others. He also noticed that Harry hadn't performed the spell, which somewhat disturbed him. It seemed as though Mr. Potter knew how to do one perfectly, and that his actions and efforts were put towards those who couldn't.

Coming to this conclusion, the older man stood and raised a hand, attempting to gain the attention of the class. "Let's stop there for the time being, and we can take a break. I would like each of you to show how far you've progressed so far." He was aware that not everyone would be able to do the spell properly. He saw many with vapour, and the few Slytherin's that he had in the class been unable to even get that far.

After everyone caught their break, Professor Barrett smiled. "Who's going to go first?"



Harry watched his friends proudly as they each managed to perform full-fledged patroni. The fact that he was going to be told to do the same skipped his mind until their teacher turned to his group. "Mr.'s Black, Potter, and Potter, you're up!"

Harry glanced over at Hermione, Ginny, and Ron. As they gave him encouraging looks, he stepped forward nervously. It was an odd experience to be in a class with your parents and have more talent at what they were working on, especially since his patronus took after James.

Professor Barrett mistook his hesitation for pure nervousness, and spoke up, smiling, "There's no need to be nervous, Mr. Potter. I'm not going to fail you if you're unable to do it this time."

Harry gave him a curt nod, and then roared, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" His silver stag patronus burst from the end of his wand, weaving in and out of the other students. As they parted, it trotted to the end of the classroom, turned, and gave a bow of sorts, tilting its head downwards. That being done, it walked calmly back towards its master and disappeared.

The whole class was in awe. It was clear to them that he had been doing this spell for years. Professor Barrett was even surprised. He figured as much, but he had only seen a few occasions where the patronus was so controlled.

"Well done, Mr. Potter, well done! Twenty points to Gryffindor to each of those who managed to produce a corporeal patronus, and ten to each of you who came to the front and attempted. This has obviously been a very successful lesson." Checking his wristwatch for the time, he glanced up and smiled, "Please collect your bags, as the bell will be ringing any second."

No sooner said than done, the bell rang, and the group walked to their next lesson of the day. It was at that point that Lily and Hermione said their farewells and headed off to their Ancient Runes class.

Later on in the Gryffindor common room, the nine friends were sitting around various pieces of furniture. They hadn't had the opportunity to discuss the events that occurred in the DADA class, and were taking the free time they had to do so.

"Thanks for all the help today, Harry," Peter said, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, no problem, Pete. I'm glad I could help all of you," Harry replied, somewhat unnerved. It was so strange to be talking to his parents' killer as a teenager. Every time he saw him, Harry fought to take his want to the rat's throat and murder him. However, Hermione kept reminding him that Peter hadn't technically done anything wrong yet, and that he could change the future dramatically if he actually succeeded.

"Prongs was nearly crying, you know?" Sirius said quietly, "He was so proud to see that stag, even though he knew that it was. I guess he just really couldn't believe it, mate."



James was talking animatedly to his future wife, and as Harry looked over to them, he replied, "He never mentioned that to me. I'm glad he was proud of me, though. It kind of makes me feel closer to him." He chuckled, "It's a good thing that mum's giving him a chance. I think this is what he needs to show her that he can be mature. He really isn't as bad as she thinks he is, I don't think."

"Hermione said exactly the same this morning at breakfast. I asked her whether Lily was warming up to him because of you…" he shrugged, "She doesn't think so. Something about you seeing a memory or something and how they started to fancy each other this year."

"OI! What are you two talking about?" James yelled at his best friend and his son.

"Not about you, that's for sure." Sirius replied.

"That's just great. Why don't you come over here and we can play a game of truths?" James asked them.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Harry said. He didn't know what he was getting himself into, though.

Once Harry and Sirius had settled down and everybody was sitting in a circle, they transfigured a spare piece of parchment into a spinner. They wrote their names on parchment for the game so that nobody could back out. Hermione was the only one who was wary of this. She had a suspicion that they, especially James, were going to ask about the future.

"Right, then," James began. "The rules are… If you are asked the question, you have to answer it whether you want to or not. If you completely refuse, we'll figure out a way to worm it out of you. Sirius here has some truth potion that we've had set aside for certain… reasons… and we're not afraid to use it."

Sirius grinned and produced a small glass vial out of his pocket. He shook the clear liquid just a bit to show everyone that he did indeed have it.

"And," James added. "The last person who does the spinning gets to ask the question to the person it lands on. I'll go first."

Hermione was distracted as she watched the small black arrow spin. She was afraid that her worst fear was going to happen. 'I hope Harry can last until the truth serum,' she thought. To her relief, it landed on Lily.

James looked at Lily curiously. "Would you ever consider dating me, Lily Evans?"

Lily blushed furiously, and soon her face was nearly as red as her hair. Looking down, she mouthed, "Yes."



The marauders sat in shock. Had they actually heard THE Lily Evans say that she would consider dating James Potter? The guy that she supposedly hated for the past six years… It was mind boggling.

"Uhm— It's my turn to spin," Lily said, trying to distract everyone from her answer. It wasn't working, but she was trying.

The spinner had landed on Harry. Hermione was still dreading the questions that would be asked, but knew that Lily would cautiously avoid asking anything directly about the future, something that would affect it terribly.

"What am I like as a mum?" Lily was desperate to know this. She was fully aware that Harry hadn't answered James when he had asked about his parenting skills, but she felt that she should try.

Harry looked at Hermione with an empathetic look as if to say sorry. He knew he couldn't skirt the question anymore. Hermione was curious as to see what he would say, and was mentally scolding herself on allowing them to play the game in the first place.

Harry was silent for only a few moments. "I don't really remember you, mum. Something happened when I was younger, and I never got to know you, or dad." He knew that it would only be a few years, and the beautiful young woman in front of him—his mum—would be gone in a few years' time.

Lily looked at her son with tears in her eyes, and James looked upset as well. He had married Lily and had Harry, but for him not to know either of them was strange. He feared the worst, and knew that it had to be terrible, because Harry wouldn't have been looking at them like he was if it hadn't been. He didn't know what he did, and didn't know why his future self didn't try to stop whatever happened from happening. It was all rather strange.

"I'll spin," Harry said, reaching forward to push the arrow.

The game went on for a while, and they learned what Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny knew about the group. Eventually, it got late, and everyone was tired. After saying goodnight, the four young time travellers went to bed. Lily and the Marauders stayed up a little while longer discussing it all. They decided that they would ask about Lily and James tomorrow, doubting they would get an answer.


	5. Tell Me

**AUTHORS NOTE - this chapter is only a filler because i wanted to break it up a little. The next few chapters are going to be more action packed.**

"Please tell me what happened to Lily. I really want to know, I deserve to know. Hell she going to be my wife and you're not telling me what happens." James yelled in frustration.

Harry was really frustrated as well. He knew he couldn't tell his father the truth or his future would be ruined.

"This isn't just about what happens to her, I know whatever it is it happens to me as well. The only thing we can come up with is that we are insane or dead and I think when it comes to something like that we deserve to know. We have worked out that this has something to do with Voldemort as you said never to ask you about him. Please just tell us." James pleaded with his future son.

"I'm sorry but I can't. It's your destiny, both of yours. I understand why everything has to happen. Its for the greater good." Harry said reminded of Dumbledore's words to Grindewald.

"For the greater good? FOR THE GOD DAMN GREATER GOOD?! HOW THE HELL CAN SOMETHING LIKE DEATH BE FOR THE GREATER GOOD?" James shouted losing all the patience he had.

"I'LL GOD DAMN TELL YOU WHY." Harry said shouting back. " Some things no matter how terrible they are have to happen. One day you will understand why and know that there wasn't any other way. I can't tell you any more than that."

James stood there looking at the fierce look in his sons eyes. They showed a hint of sadness in them. Could it be that Harry really had to live without the both of them? It certainly seemed like it to him and he thought it would to the other marauders.

Harry just walked away not wanting to talk about this any more and was thankful his father hadn't come after him. If he had of done Harry was sure he'd of done something he'd later regret.

Whilst Harry was walking off the other marauders and Lily took off the invisibility cloak off them. They couldn't believe what they had heard. Something terrible had clearly happened. Something Harry was deeply unwilling to talk about.

"I have an idea." said Remus, "Why don't we spy on them? I mean Harry is bound to talk to one of the others about this isn't he? Maybe we can follow him around and find out everything we need to know."

The rest of them stood there stunned. Remus was never the one to suggest doing pranking or following anyone. They talked about it and agreed that only two of them should do it at the same time. They were also wary however about the fact Harry might have the map with him.

Taking the first shift was James and Lily. They got the map and found that Harry was out on the field with Ginny. They went out there and started listening to the conversation and figured Harry was telling her about this morning events.

"I don't know what I can do Ginny. I really want to tell them but it would ruin the future. I know that it was supposed to happen, if it didn't nobody would have conquered Voldemort and it would be a lot worse than it already is. I don't want to lose them all over again Ginny." said Harry.

"I know Harry. You always wanted to know them but never at this price. I think we should see Dumbledore and ask him when we can go back. The sooner we go the better as you won't get too attached to them then. I know it will be hard but it has to be done. Let's go and talk to Ron and Hermione and see what they think." Ginny said getting up.

"You're right. Do you think Hermione will know what ingredients are needed for that potion and how to brew it again? If she does then we will leave as soon as we can." Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry. Hermione said that it was very complicated to make and that she had tried to do it a few times before and failed." Ginny replied.

Harry stood up and they made their way to the Gryffindor common room looking for Ron and Hermione leaving the two seventh years in thought.

A little while later Ron and Hermione were following Harry and Ginny up to Dumbledore's Office. Harry had told them of his encounter with James and all of them thought it was best if they tried to go home as quickly as they could.

"I am sorry to hear that you are having problems keeping the future from them but unfortunately I have not found a way for you to return yet. I do not think that the potion Mrs. Weasley brewed before would help as it sent you into the past and could very well send you even further back than what you have already come." Dumbledore said.

"I know professor. What shall I do if they ask me again though? I can't keep saying no to them, they are my parents even if they are 17. I lost them once, before I could even know them and I simply cannot lose them again. I always wanted a chance to meet them but now I wish I hadn't. I love them and will do until my last breath but now it's going to be so hard. I found a way to live without them and suddenly they are thrust back into my life. I just want to get home." said Harry.

"Then tell them the truth. I will have their memories modified or even obliviated after you have left so they will not remember a thing." Dumbledore replied. He wouldn't normally suggest something like this but he saw the burden in Harry's eyes. He didn't want to lie to the people he loved but he didn't want the consequences of having to tell them the truth.

"Are you sure professor? I mean it would still mean changing time. I guess we have already done that though." Hermione said rather weakly.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley you already have." Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eye. "But I do believe that it would be easier to tell them however I would like you to tell me first."

The four adults went on to explain everything that had happened from the prophecy to the final battle. Dumbledore was amazed with everything that they had achieved especially Harry.

"I will let you go to your next lesson as you have already missed one. Please tell them in your own time and don't let them pressure you if you're not ready." Dumbledore said.

"We will Professor." Hermione said thankfully.

A few hours later and they were sitting in the Gryffindor common room with the marauders and Lily. They felt that something wasn't right as they were too quiet. It wasn't like them, normally they would be upbeat and messing around but even Lily was quiet which was unusual. The silence was finally interrupted by James.

"We need to talk. We want to know what happens and why. I'm sorry if this is hard for you but we really want to know what happens to us." he said hoping they would.

"We will but it has to be in our own time. It's really hard for me; I've been through so much that some things are just hard to talk about." Harry said.

"We understand. Just tell us when you are ready and we will listen." Lily said taking Harry's hand in her own. He squeezed it to let her know he appreciated what she had said.

"I don't know when it will be but I will tell you everything. If I cannot finish it then I'm sure one of the others will." Harry told them.

"Of course we will." Ginny said taking Harry's other hand.

Harry sat there feeling complete. Everyone who he loved was there and he couldn't be happier. The burden on his shoulders was still as heavy as it could ever be but he was glad he could share it with them. He could finally tell them the whole truth and it would be a great relief, maybe now he can spend some more time here afterall.


	6. The Truth Revealed

**AUTHOR'S NOTE - just thought i might tell you that this is the longest chapter yet (3000 words) i hope you enjoy it. not toomuch happens here but it moevs the story on a little though. watch out for the next chapter as things start really happening.**

Weeks had passed since Dumbledore had told the four of them that they could tell the marauders and Lily the truth. Harry still didn't feel ready and James and Sirius were beginning to feel restless about it.

"Ginny, do you have any idea how long Harry is going to take? I know he has to be ready but it has been weeks." Sirius asked the redhead.

"I don't know when he will do it. I will talk to him and see when." Ginny replied.

"I hope it's soon. I really want to know." James said. He had been waiting desperately for the past six weeks for Harry to tell them yet he never did.

"After everything he has been through it's bound to be hard for him. All I know is that he needs to find the right time. It's not just hard for him but he's feeling nervous about telling you this as your future and it isn't exactly easy for you." Ginny said.

"I know because I'm probably dead." James says.

"I will talk to him." Ginny replied.

Later on at lunch Ginny took Harry aside and told him about her conversation earlier with James and Sirius. "They just really want to know". Ginny told him.

"I know and I have decided to tell them tonight. I don't know whether Peter should be there or not. I don't want them killing him now otherwise the future would change dramatically." Harry said.

"Ok well I'll let you be the one to tell them then. I think it would be better if Peter was there though because at least he would know what he had done for his closest friends to suddenly turn on him." Ginny responded.

"You're right about Peter as much as I hate him he needs to be there. I think we should go and tell Ron and Hermione as they will want to be here when I do it."

Harry and Ginny went to sit down at the table. Harry noticed that everyone was there and that he should tell them now.

"Guys, seen as you are all here I wanted to tell you that I'm going to tell you tonight. I know it's been a long time but I'm now ready as I will ever be in my life. I think we should all meet in mine and Ginny's quarters just after dinner has finished. Is that ok?" Harry asked them.

"That's fine Harry." Lily responded. "We will just get the prefects to patrol the halls tonight."

"Thanks."

Dinner rolled around too soon for Harry and before he knew it he was standing in front of everyone just about to start telling them when Dumbldore came through the portrait.

"I am sorry to disturb you but an incident has occurred which needs your attention. Your Defence against the Dark Arts teacher Mr. Barrett had to return home due a family tragedy. Unfortunately his home was attacked by Voldemort's supporters and him, as well as his family have been murdered. As I told you when you got here that you are the most qualified in the school to take his position and I did not feel comfortable with a stranger coming in halfway through the year. I am offering the position to Mr Potter, Mr Weasley or Mrs Weasley. I will leave you to decide, however I should like to know tomorrow morning so I can announce it to the whole school. I see that you are busy so I will leave you." With that Dumbldore turned around and left the room.

"I think you should take it Harry, you were a great teacher in DA." Hermione said.

"I agree with Hermione, Harry. You were always the best at defence and I don't mind being an assistant if you need one." Ron responded.

"Are you sure? I mean I've never done any proper teaching before." Harry asked.

"I think you would be great. Remember when we were doing patronus' and you helped us do them?" James said, looking at his son. "It was like a real teacher was telling me how to do it. You know what you are doing and most people would respect you as they know you."

"Ok I will take it, and yes Ron you can be my assistant." Harry said in thankful tone. He was proud that his father had said that he was a good teacher as all he has ever wanted is praise.

"We all know why we are here and I think we should start with the prophecy." Harry said as he sat on a chair and focused his attention on his parents. "Before I was born there was a prophecy made which said that a boy would be born at the end of July, to parents who have thrice defied him. It said that Voldemort would mark him as his equal and that he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. It also said that one must kill the other because neither can live while the other survives. There were two of us born at the end of July and Voldemort saw me as more of a threat than the other and so came after us." Harry said.

"So let me get this straight, Voldemort goes after you, Prongs and Lily because of a prophecy? Why didn't he go after the other boy?" Sirius asked not quite believing what he was hearing.

"Yes that's right so far. Dumbledore suggested that it was because he saw a part of himself in me, the fact that we are both half-blood. You went into hiding shortly after I was born and stayed there for most of the time. Somebody on our side had turned traitor and was giving Voldemort all the information they could on your whereabouts and what you were doing. In fact Dumbledore thought it was someone very close to you. He had a plan which was that you would go into more protected hiding using the Fidelius charm. He offered to be you secret keeper but you insisted using Sirius. At the last moment Sirius told you to sixth to Peter as a bluff, Voldemort would surely go after him as it was well known that you trusted more than anything. You did as Sirius said because you thought Remus was the spy. A week after the charm was performed, on Halloween Voldemort showed up and killed the both of you. He gave mum the chance to stand aside but she didn't, sacrificing herself for me. Voldemort then turned his wand to me but the curse rebounded." Harry said. He pictured what he had seen from Voldemort's eyes only a year before.

"Peter had betrayed you and was the one working as spy. Sirius was supposed to check on Peter that night and knew something was wrong when he wasn't there and set off for our house and saw what had happened. He went after Peter and cornered him in a street. Peter was too smart for him and shouted loudly enough for muggles to hear that he had betrayed you and blew the street up, chopped his finger off and transformed. Sirius was taken to Azkaban with no trial and stayed there for 12 years."

The five people before him sat shocked at the revelation. Sirius looked as if he was fuming and Peter looked scared.

"Why? I thought you were our friend, why would you do that to us?" James asked.

"You are my friends. I don't know why I would do it. I'm not that yet, maybe now we know we can change it. I would never deliberately hurt any of you" Peter said. His hurt showed on his face. At this point in time he truly had no real reason to betray his friends and could not believe that he would do.

"Never deliberately hurt any of us? You got me sent to Azkaban for 12 years! 12 years Peter! Tell me what reason you would have to go over to that side? Have I not made perfectly clear what my family is like?" Sirius said nearly exploding.

"Many people have reasons Sirius. People have been bewitched, they are fighting for their views or they have simply been threatened. If you could protect the people you love the most by joining, would you? Or could you stand there and let them die?" Ginny responded.

"I would die instead of them. I'd tell them to take me."

"Then they would kill them after you. I saw him take out a whole family because he couldn't find someone he was looking for. A family which was innocent, he doesn't care for anybody else but himself." Harry said.

"What happened after that? Who did you live with?" Lily asked with eagerness.

"Dumbledore cast an old charm on me and I went to live with aunt Petunia. Dumbldore said that I would be safe so long as I lived where your blood dwells. Voldemort couldn't touch me there until I was 17. She never told me about you or him, I found out from Hagrid. He hand delivered my Hogwarts letter to me as they didn't want me to go." Harry replied.

"My sister? Dumbledore left you with my sister? She hates me. She hates magic, ever since Severus and I found the letter." Lily said quietly. She was wondering about all the things which Petunia would have done to him over the years and she shuddered at the thought of it.

"I know about that letter." Harry said. Lily looked at him as if asking how. "I overheard you telling her when I was in a pensive of Snape's memories. She was jealous of you. You finally had something she could never have and she became bitter about it. You haven't done anything wrong and never blame yourself for her behaviour." He told his mother.

"Thank you Harry." Lily said.

"It's no problem." He replied. "You know about my first two years at Hogwarts so let's talk about the third. In the summer between my second and third year Sirius escaped from Azkaban and was the first person ever to do it. When we got to Hogwarts dementors had been placed at every entrance because they all thought Sirius was after me. On the first quidditch match they came into the grounds and I fainted. Every time I go near one I hear the both of you as Voldemort kills you. I asked my Defence Professor to teach me a way o repel the dementors and he agreed to teach me. I wasn't able to go to Hogsmeade because I didn't have my form signed. Instead Fred and George gave me the Marauder's Map so I could get there undetected. The last time I went I overheard a conversation between McGonagall, Flitwick, Fudge and Madam Rosmerta. They were saying the common version of what happened; that it was Sirius who betrayed you and that he was my Godfather. Later in the year we went to see Hagrid as Buckbeak the hippogriff was going to be executed. We ended up in the shrieking shack because Sirius had taken Ron in there. After me and Hermione went in someone else followed us. He came in and we didn't understand what was going on. They said that they were reading the map and saw us collide with Sirius but we also had Peter with us as well. I was astounded that they knew it was a map and that they knew how to work it. What I didn't know was that he also made it with you. Remus was my Defence Professor in my third year and was the one who taught me how to produce a patronus." Harry told them.

"I taught you?" he asked.

"Yes. You were the best defence teacher we ever had at Hogwarts. Your class was most of the students favourite that year. I couldn't have got through that year if it wasn't for you. The dementors were the worst bit of the whole lot." replied Harry.

"Wow, I never thought tat I would be able to do that." Remus said.

"When we were in the shack you made Peter reveal himself and I finally knew the truth. Snape came in and had a crazy glint in his eye when he saw Sirius was there. He had been hoping he would catch him all year. When we got out the full moon was out and Remus started to change as he hadn't taken his potion. Me and Hermione went after him and Sirius towards the lake. Hundreds of dementors came and someone produced a very powerful patronus which sent them all away. When we woke u we were in the hospital wing and Dumbledore told everyone to go out. He revealed to us that he believed our story about Sirius and that we were to go back in time and free him. We managed to do it and that was the end of it. Snape was petty pissed about losing his Order of Merlin, First Class though and came shutting into the hospital ward blaming me when to them it would have been impossible." Harry told them.

Harry sat there for a few more hours telling them about his other years at Hogwarts. Things like how he was entered for the Triwizard Tournament, how Sirius and Dumbledore had died. He was surprised about how little questions he was asked by them. The only thing which made him show emotion was the fact that Lily was crying. He couldn't bear to see his mother cry over things she couldn't control. James tried to comfort her a few times but it never worked; she only cried harder. The only time she managed to calm down was when Harry went over to her and told her, whilst he was looking straight into her eyes that he never blamed her for leaving and that he understood why she had too, and that she should never blame herself for the life he has had. Remus took the news that he was going to have a baby really well and was glad he was happy at some point.

"You know the tale of the three brothers from the tales of Beedle the Bard?" Harry asked.

"Yes the one where the three brothers met death and asked foe three separate items." James recalled.

The others just nodded their heads to show that they also knew of it.

"Well it isn't just a story, it's real. The three brothers were the Perevell's, one of whom is buried in Godric's Hollow cemetery. The first brother asked for an unbeatable wand, the second brother asked for something to resurrect the dead and the third brother asked for a cloak of invisibility. The wand throughout wizarding history has been called three things, the Elder wand, the Wand of Wisdom and the Deathstick. It's the most dangerous wand in the wizarding world and has nearly always been passed by murder. Grindewald was the last known public owner of it. The resurrection stone was passed done by the second brother and he used it to bring back an echo of a girl he once wished to marry. It drove him insane and he killed himself. The stone lost its meaning as it was passed down. It ended up in the hands of Marvelo Gaunt, Voldemort's grandfather. Now the third brother who owned the cloak is the one buried in Godric's Hollow and you can trace the line down until the last living descendant there. How long would you say our cloak has been on the family dad?" Harry asked his father.

"I don't know exactly but it's been generations. Why?" James asked.

"The cloak is a true cloak of invisibility. It never fades or breaks; in other words it's infallible. The cloak will stay perfect for generations upon generations, probably until the end of time." Harry said.

The five of them gasped. They knew that the cloak they were talking about was in the room with them and up in Gryffindor tower.

"You mean to say that we are descendants of the third brother? And that the invisibility cloak is the one which death supposedly gave to him?" James said.

"Yes. It also means that we are very distantly related to Voldemort as well."

They moved on from there and it came to discuss the final battle. Ginny moved and went to sit in between Harry's legs on the floor and Hermione cuddled up to Ron for comfort.

"The first bit of the final battle was over and I had to go up to the Headmaster's office so I could see the memories which Snape had given me. On my way up I looked into the hall and I saw Fred with Ron and Ginny's family with him and then I saw another two people lying next to him and it hurt so much." Harry said. He had to stop there as he was filled with emotion. Ginny squeezed his arm in support.

"Who was lying next to him Harry" Sirius asked.

"Remus and Tonks were. I felt so bad I never even knew what had happened to them. I turned around and saw a friend from the year below me called Colin Creevey. I just managed to remember him taking pictures of me all the time in second year. I went up to the headmaster's office feeling numb. When I got there I pulled out the pensive and went in. The first memory was of when he met mum in the park and told her she was a witch. It went on to show a few more including what happened after the Defence against the Dark Arts O.W.L. It showed him meeting with Dumbldore a few years later. He told him that Voldemort was after you and he wanted him to protect mum. He'd asked Voldemort to spare her but didn't know if he would keep his promise. The memory after showed him in a state, he was crying because of the fact she was dead and Dumbledore asked him to help protect me. A further memory showed the true nature of what I had to do. He was livid and told Dumbledore that all this time he was trying to protect e for nothing. Dumbldore asked if he had grown fond of me and he answered by producing a patronus. It was a doe, the same as mums. Dumbledore said 'After all this time.' And Snae replied always. He had always loved mum, from the day they were friends until the day he died. She was the only reason why he protected me."

"He loves me?" Lily asked.

"Yes and always will. He really never meant to hurt you but you have both made your choices." Harry responded.

"I went down to the clearing in the forest. I used the resurrection stone on the way there and I summoned the four of you. It comforted me in what I had to do. I had to let him kill me without defending myself. I was the last horcrux; the one he didn't even know existed. I was given a chance to move on or return and I chose to go back. I had a chance to finally get rid of him and I took it. We then duelled in the great hall and I told him that the Elder wand wasn't working for him because he had killed the wrong person. I was the master of the Elder wand. Voldemort sent the killing curse at me and I sent a disarming spell. They met in the middle and his backfired, rebounding once again upon himself. This time though he was really gone and it was over. The wand could not kill its master." Harry said.

That was it. He had finally told them the truth. He felt so much better that he didn't have to lie to them anymore. It was the start of a new time between them all. No secrets to hide, no talking behind each others backs. He felt like another weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He also felt that he was getting over it more by talking about it. Someone had told him that opening up about the things which have happened would help and it certainly had.


	7. Reactions and Harry's First Lesson

"I thought you were our friend!" raged Sirius, as he turned to Peter. "How could you betray us? Betray Prongs and his family to die?" he questioned.

Peter looked nervously between Harry, James and Sirius, "I don't know. I would never do that, you are my friends and I don't want know why I would do it." Peter replied quietly. Turing to Harry, he asked "Is that why every time you look at me, it looks as if you want to kill me?"

"Yes. However one thing you must remember is that none of this has happened yet. You cannot blame Peter for what he might do. The future is still undecided and any person's actions can affect it." Harry replied. He still hated Peter and always would do, but, in this time he had done nothing wrong.

Peter took another nervous glance at James and said in a sorrowful voice, "I'm sorry. I really do not understand why I would do that to you, any of you." Looking around at his other friends he saw their faces soften.

James had first felt anger at Peter for betraying him. However, when he saw the saddened expression on his friends face he knew that it was not how he was feeling at this point in time. Harry said that the future could change and that restored his hope that Peter will not do it. "It's ok Pete. You weren't to know what your future self did at the start. It's not happened yet so you are still my friend." James, however, knew that Sirius would not be so forgiving and would have to talk to him before he did anything stupid.

"Yeah Pete, I agree with Prongs. This is your future self not you." Remus stated.

Sirius growled, "He still does it. We all know that, as we're not going to remember this. I know this is not you now Pete but it's still a version of you which does it." Sirius said with frustration. He couldn't understand why James had accepted it so quickly. They had always been like brothers; it devastated him to know that one of his best friends betrayed them.

Harry sat observing the friends talk and noticed that his mother had not said anything yet. "Are you okay mum?" asked Harry gently, whilst looking at Lily's silent form.

Lifting her head Lily replied softly, "Mostly. I just can't believe everything you have been through. I wish I could have been there for you, to protect you."

Harry and Lily's conversation now gained the interest of the others who started to listen in.

"You did protect me mum. You might not have been there physically but you were there spiritually. You gave me protection for seventeen years and it's the reason why I am still alive today. Every day you and dad were there watching me and guiding me, I could feel it. Not only did I have you but Sirius too, and with the three of you I'm sure I was well protected." He replied wanting to let his mother know exactly what she had done for him.

"I'm sorry. It just feels like I wasn't able to do anything for you." Lily responded emotionally.

"It's ok. Is there any questions you want to ask at all?" Harry said quietly, looking around at the others.

"If I died first, then why couldn't I save you and Lily?" James asked, not fully understanding why his sacrifice couldn't save his wife.

"I think it's because mum was given a chance to stand aside and she didn't. She had a chance to live but chose not to, whereas from the memory you weren't given that. You were going to be killed either way." Harry replied.

"Oh." James said quietly.

Ginny shifted in her chair as she noticed the time. It was way past curfew and time for the others to go to bed.

"I hate to say this but its past curfew." Ginny lightly said as she looked to the people sitting opposite her.

Sirius replied in an understanding tone, "Ginny's right. We have all got classes tomorrow and I think we should have some sleep before then," Turning to Harry he said "Thanks for telling us everything; I'm sorry you have had to go through that."

"I would have told you all at some point. If you need any more questions answering I'm always here." Harry replied.

The marauders and Lily filed out of Harry and Ginny's common room and into their dormitories. They all found it hard sleeping that night and dwelled on Harry's words. _He betrayed you to Voldemort... Mum sacrificed herself for me... It was my fault Sirius died... Teddy is left with no parents. _

In their own private room Ron and Hermione were discussing how the news had gone.

"Do you think Harry is alright?" Hermione asked her husband worriedly.

"I'm not in his head, am I Hermione?" Ron answered automatically.

Whilst smacking him gently in the stomach she replied, "Ronald! You know what I meant. I mean did he seem ok to you?"

"Not completely. He's just had to go through everything again and that can't be good for anyone." Seeing the worried look on her face, he leaned closer and kissed her forehead. She leant into him for comfort and breathed deeply. "He will be ok 'Mione, I promise. He's got Ginny there with him, he's not alone." He whispered as he held his wife.

In the room next to him Ginny was watching Harry sleep. He seemed to be having nightmares as he was tossing and turning in their bed as well as slight mumbling. She was deeply worried about what that night had done to him. She knew that Harry had only stopped having nightmares of the battle a few months before. He couldn't see anything but the victims faces when he went to sleep. In his nightmares they were like a boggart, telling him it was his fault they died. He knew it wasn't but it was hard trying to convince him of that.

The next day was a blur for them all. The only thing they seemed to remember was feeling groggy and the announcement that Harry would be their Defence against the Dark Arts Professor. Most of the other students looked confused, until Dumbledore reminded them that he had already passed his N.E.W.T's.

A couple of days after that was the first lesson he had with seventh years. He had asked Dumbledore to see if he could have special permission to perform the Unforgivable curses on spiders. Dumbledore had then contacted the ministry and said that it was ok so long as it was to his seventh years and on spiders, it was ok.

The students filed in. They were curious as to how the lesson would go. Hermione, Lily and Ginny were sitting a couple of rows nears the front; however, the marauders were sitting in their usual seats at the back of the classroom.

"As you know Mr Barrett was sadly attacked and killed this weekend at his home. I will be your Professor for the rest of the year. As you know my name is Harry Potter and I'm James' cousin. The topic we are going to be covering over the next few lessons is the Unforgivable curses. Now I have been given special permission by the ministry of magic to show you these on spiders. Can anyone tell me what they are?"

Several uncertain hands rose into the air. They didn't really want to discuss this as many had relatives which had been affected by at least one.

"Which one can you tell me about?" Harry asked to someone at the front.

Shyly, the seventh year girl answered "The imperius curse sir."

"Five points to Ravenclaw. Now can anyone tell me what the Imperius curse does?"

Hermione's hand shot up. Out of all her knowledge she would rather answer this than any other.

"Mrs Granger." Harry replied.

"The Imperius curse allows the user to control the actions of the other and is the only one which can be countered."

"Good. Ten points to Gryffindor. Now I will show you how the Imperius curse works." Pointing at a spider Harry chants 'Imperio'. He makes it whizz around the classroom, carefully avoiding Ron's direction and makes it do a dance. The class start to laugh at this, though Ron, Hermione and Ginny knew better.

"You think this is funny do you? How about if I told it to drown itself?" Harry asked. The laughter died down at once. "It's not so funny then. How would you like it if a death eater put you under the curse and forced you to torture and kill your family? You would be devastated. These lessons are to show you the reality of the use of these curses on another human. I heard about a nine year old boy who was under the Imperius curse and was being forced to kill his grandparents. It was lucky the Ministry got to him on time."

The class sat there in shock. They had heard stories of what people did whilst under the Imperius curse, but, thought that some things were being exaggerated.

A male Hufflepuff raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Walker?"

"Mrs Granger said before that you can fight the curse sir. I was wondering how you do that." Walker replied.

"To throw off the Imperius curse you need a certain amount of strength. The curse is as only as strong as the wizard who casts it and therefore it depends on that to how much strength and energy you actually need. I was told that to perform these curses you had to mean them; you had to want to control that person more than anything for it too work properly. If you didn't they could easily break out of it. Now for more information on the curse I would like to turn chapter 3 in your textbooks on the unforgivable curses and read section one."

The class read in silence for nearly the rest of the lesson. Harry went over the times he had tried performing the curses. The failed cruciatus curse on Bellatrix. He couldn't quite believe that he was using her words in his lesson, though what she had said was quite right. Harry had found that out after putting a Goblin under it when they broke into Gringotts. There was ten minutes to the bell when Harry told the class to stop reading. He wanted to go over what they had learnt and the key things about the curse.

"So briefly, who can tell us what the curse does?" Harry asked.

Several students raised their hands.

Pointing at a Slytherin he said "You."

"The Imperius curse allows the castor complete control over their victim."

"Ten points to Slytherin. Now who can tell me how to throw it off?" Several hands were raised again. "Miss Evans."

"You can throw the Imperius curse off by resisting the commands given to you by the castor. For this you can need a great amount of strength depending on the strength of the curse which was put on you." Lily replied effortlessly.

"Ten points to Gryffindor. What are some of the side effects to a poorly performed curse? Mr Back?"

"Erm... Impressions of animals and acting as if they are crazy." Sirius replied as if he hadn't actually read the section.

"Another question, what is the incantation to perform the curse?"

"Imperio." A Ravenclaw called out.

"Five points to Ravenclaw. Now I won't give you homework for this lesson as I want to teach you the others before I do." Said Harry just as the bell rang.

The students trickled out of his classroom to leave the marauders, his mother and Ron, Hermione and Ginny there.

"So how was my first lesson?" He asked excitedly, hoping it had gone well.

James answered Harry with a big smile. "It was good; just wish it was on a different subject though. I mean it's not the best thing to start off with. I've heard that so many people's relatives have been affected by them."

"I know. That's the main reason why I wanted to do them; I know how these curses work. Hell I've had to use one just so I didn't get caught and die and I've had the other two used on me."

At the end of the week everyone was excited to go home. Dumbledore had given Harry and Ginny permission to go and meet James's parents and stay there over the Christmas holidays.

"Lily?" James asked timidly.

"Yes James."

"Do you er ... want to come round my house at some point in the holidays? I mean it's just that Harry and Ginny will be there..." James asked nervously.

"I'd like that." Lily answered smiling.

"Really? I thought you wouldn't want to. You can stay for a few days if you want. I'll have to ask my parents first though and you will have to put up with Sirius t-"

Lily started to laugh, "Do you always talk like this when you're nervous?"

"No, only when I'm around you."

Both of them felt a blush creep onto their cheeks. Unfortunately the others chose that moment to walk through the common room door. They tried to move away from the place they were standing but couldn't. It was then they noticed the others grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you grinning at Black?" Lily asked with a threatening look in her eyes.

"Just the fact that you and Prongs are standing under the enchanted mistletoe. We came down today and a sixth year had to kiss a second year." Sirius said not managing to contain his laughter anymore.

"You mean we have to-to kiss so we can go?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." Sirius said doubling over. He had tears streaming down his face from laughing so hard.

"A proper kiss or just a quick peck?" James hesitantly asked.

"A proper kiss." Sirius managed to wheeze whilst trying to breathe.

Turning to James, Lily said, "Well we better do it if we ever want to move away from here."

James nodded, not quite believing he was about to kiss the one girl he wanted more than anything. They both shut their eyes and leaned into the kiss. The first time their lips met Lily swore she felt fireworks. It was like nothing either of them had experienced before; it felt so right and natural. The thing which surprised onlookers was that Lily seemed to be enjoying it.

After a few minutes the couple parted. They looked at each other a little embarrassed and both went to say something at the same time.

"You go first."

"Thanks for the invitation James, I really appreciate it. See you later." Lily said walking away. A smile still lingering on her face.

Later on they were waiting at Hogsmeade station for the Hogwarts Express and finally they were on the way home. On the train Harry learnt of the kiss between his parents. James face went so red they thought he looked like a tomato. Harry was glad that his parents were getting on better and was happy to learn she was going to visit them sometime in the holidays. After a tiring train journey they came into Kings Cross station.

Harry addresses his father, "What do you think they will think of me?"

"I think they will like you. Besides you are their grandchild, and I think they would like you no matter what." James answered turning to Harry and smiling. "You've got nothing to worry about. I have already sent them a letter saying to expect guests and a big surprise." James smirked at this. He obviously hadn't told his parents about Harry and Ginny.

"Well here it goes." Harry mumbled at he stepped off the train.


	8. Meeting the Grandparents

Looking in the direction his father and Sirius were heading, Harry and Ginny followed. Through the thick crowd of people they saw his grandparents. His grandfather was of a medium height and had the same messy hair as him and his father, though it was greying at the sides. His grandmother was slightly smaller and had a kind, round face. Walking nervously up to them, Harry stopped and took in the scene. Mrs Potter was fussing over both James and Sirius asking them if they had had a good term and if they were behaving themselves and eating properly. She reminded him a bit of the way Mrs Weasley used treated him.

"So what's the surprise son?" Mr Potter asked James.

Grinning, James answered, "Dad meet Harry and Ginny." He said indicating to them.

Mr and Mrs Potter stood there shocked. This Harry person looked so much like James, yet he had emerald eyes.

"Nice to meet you Harry, Ginny." Mr Potter recovered holding out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you to." Harry replied as he shook the hand and Ginny repeated the action.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you look so much like James? The only difference is the colour of your eyes and that scar." Mrs Potter asked.

James saw where this was leading and decided to intervene. "We will tell you when we get home Mum, it's not safe here."

His parents looked at him curiously. They had never known James to be this secretive with them before. The only time was when he had a crush on a girl named Lily Evans.

They left the station by floo as it was easier than driving them back, as there would not have been much room. When they got there Harry was amazed at the size of the house. He knew that his parents lived in a cottage but this was more like a mansion.

"I will show you to your rooms. I will help with the luggage as well seen as we don't have a house elf." Mr Potter told them.

He led them up the stairs and showed them a room at the end of the hall. It was a spacious double room decorated in a warm yellow and red. They put their bags down and turned to Mr Potter "Thank you, the room and your house is beautiful." Ginny said in awe.

Mr Potter pointed to a door at the other side of the room "Through that door is a personal bathroom which you should use. It will save time when there are four of using the communal one."

They were left alone to unpack and when they went downstairs they saw that his father and grandparents were in deep conversation. When they noticed Harry and Ginny had arrived they separated and sat down on the sofa's.

"We were just discussing the best way for you to tell us why you look like James my dear." Mrs Potter gently, "James seems to think that it is just best being said straight away and deal with it like that."

Harry shifted nervously, he felt weird telling his grandparents their son was his father. "I think that's best too. There would be no point dragging it out when there is no need to." Harry replied. Looking at his father and Sirius he nodded. This was telling them he was going to do it just then. "My full name is Harry James Potter. Ginny, I and our friends Ron and Hermione are from the future and James is my father."

They sat there quite shocked to hear that their son was Harry's father. What they wanted to know was who was his mother and how had he gotten here in the first place. Mrs Potter recovered first and looked to her husband. He was still trying to comprehend what they had said.

"Who is your mother? How... how exactly did you get here?" she asked slowly.

"My mother is Lily Evans and –"

"Lily Evans? The girl James used to have a crush on?" Mr Potter cut across him.

Harry merely nodded in response. "My friend Hermione was asked to brew a potion which the Ministry didn't know the consequences of."

"The ministry asked her to do it? They should have known better than that." Mrs Potter exclaimed.

They chatted about the future a little more but not going into details. James thought it was wise not to tell them everything that happened in the future to do with Voldemort and the final battle. Especially Harry growing up without him and Lily, it would come as more than a shock.

James sat their thinking that they had taken to Harry and Ginny rather well. The news that he would marry the girl of his dreams and the current head girl also pleased them. They had recalled the time they had met her last summer and thought she was a polite young lady.

At the mention of her James quickly asked "Is it okay if she stays for a few days? She would like to see Harry over the Holidays."

"That's fine son. Just tell us when she will arrive so we can be prepared." Mrs Potter said.

The next few days were spent getting to know each other more. Harry and Ginny spent a lot of time with his grandparents just to know more about his family. He found out that James's uncle, Charlus, had been married to Sirius's great aunt Dorea. The time spent with his father and Sirius however was aiding towards mischief. They played several small pranks on the Ginny and Anne (they found out his Grandmother's name when someone called round).

Christmas was a big family affair. Lily had come around in the morning to give Harry and Ginny their presents even though she was coming the day after to stay for the rest of the holidays.

Harry and Ginny had given Mr Potter his favourite aftershave and Mrs Potter some luxury chocolate from Honeydukes. James had received a book he wanted on Quidditch tactics and Sirius had been given a new fancy quill (he had broken his favourite before the end of term).

In turn Harry received a book full of Marauder pranks from Sirius ("Do you want my Grandson to be a troublemaker like you?" Mrs Potter has said), some chocolate and defence books from his grandparents. His father however gave him a photo album with lots of photos of him and the other Marauders (minus Peter) and some of Lily as well. There were some blank spaces at the back.

"They are for new photos. I didn't want to fill it because you still have the rest of the year." James said quietly. He looked at Harry intently. He couldn't tell if he like it or not.

Harry turned to his father and said "Thank you." He hugged him tightly and hoped that he understood how he was feeling.

"It's okay; I thought you might like it." James replied.

Ginny received chocolate and a book of 'harmless hexes' from James and Sirius. Mr and Mrs Potter who were unaware of Ginny's first year bought her a diary. The diary was decorated with gold leaf over a baby pink background. The gold leaf formed flowers (roses, lilies and tulips). She had been speechless but managed to mutter a surprised thank you.

Later on that night Lily arrived. She had apologised for coming a day early but said she couldn't stand to spend any more time with her sister and the oaf who was her boyfriend. She had given Ginny some muggle perfume and Harry another book on defence.

"So why exactly were you fed up with your sister?" Sirius asked.

"She hates me because I'm a witch. Her boyfriend looks like a walrus and is so rude it's unbelievable. I hate him more than I ever disliked James." She answered.

The fact that she had said she hated someone more than James was telling to all of them. She obviously had grown a soft spot for him and none of them could forget her answer in the games of truths.

Over the next few days everything went well and they were happy. Snow had fallen and they had a snowball fight. The boys only won because they outnumbered the girls. One evening they were sat down in the Potter's lounge, James and Sirius were telling stories of some of the pranks they had played. Lily was tutting and scowled at them disapprovingly. Though it only tended to happen on the ones were they were played on her.

Harry felt as if he was drifting out of consciousness. He suddenly found he couldn't see properly. He was looking out of slits for eyes. His voice became high and cold.

"Malfoy, what news do you have for me?"

"My Lord the McKinnon's have again refused to join. The Potter's have also." Malfoy replied while in a deep bow.

"You have tried Lucius, but you will need to try harder. Press the McKinnon's further and see if they don't bend. I will deal with the Potter's myself." Voldemort said calmly."

Everything went black.

When Harry woke p he noticed that he wasn't in the sitting room anymore but in the guest room he had been sleeping in. He felt for his glasses and put them on. Sleeping next to him on the bed was Ginny. Beside him on a chair was his mother. He looked at the two women and couldn't believe how similar they were.

Lily shifted in her seat and opened her eyes. She saw harry was awake and proceeded to ask him if he was okay.

"I'm fine thanks. What happened?" he asked.

"Well you sort of keeled over clutching your scar. You seemed as if you were in pain. When it stopped you passed out."

"I had a vision of Voldemort. He was asking a Death Eater on progress in recruiting people. I have to speak to my grandparents; Voldemort said he will deal with them himself."

Lily looked alarmed at this information. She went with him to his grandparent's room. Harry quietly knocked on the door and waited for a reply. A couple of minutes later the door opened to reveal Mr Potter in striped pyjamas.

"I'm sorry to wake you but there is something you have to know, it's important." Harry said.

"Okay. We will meet you in the dining room in a moment."

A few minutes later the four of them (Mrs Potter had come as well) were in the dining room. Harry explained to them why he was there and what he had seen. They had been shocked and had asked lots of questions about how he could see what was going on.

They decided that they would send an owl to Dumbledore in the morning and see what he said.

Harry had an uneasy feeling about that and thought that Voldemort would more than likely come as soon as he could. He walked Lily back to her room where they stayed chatting for a while.

"So you do like him then?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I have done for a while. It was during last year that I really started liking him. I've never hated him despite what he might think. I've always hated the things he did rather than the person he is. Obviously I hated him picking on Severus when I was friends with him which didn't help." Lily replied.

"I know that Sirius was worried that you would only like him because of me." Harry told her.

"No, don't get me wrong I like him more now than at the start of the year, but, it's not entirely to do with the fact that you are our son. Yes you coming has given me a reason to get to know him but I like him before." Lily said.

Soon they were both tired and Harry returned to the room he and Ginny were sharing. She was still sleeping peacefully on top of the bed. He climbed on trying not to wake her and snuggled up to her holding her tight.

Harry was woken up by a large bang. There was a command of 'gather them all' by a high cold voice which Harry knew too well. The next thing he knew he was being dragged downstairs by an unknown Death Eater. He saw his parents, grandparents, Sirius and Lily there kneeling in front of the man he despised so much.


	9. The Beginning of a Destiny

Harry looked into the blood red eyes he despised so much. Voldemort looked the same as he did when he had first stepped out of the cauldron during the Triwizard tournament. A feeling of fear passed through him, he knew that at least four of them were unable to do Occlumency. Voldemort could easily find out that he and Ginny were from the future.

His parents and Sirius looked terrified and as if they didn't understand what was going on. Mr and Mrs Potter however looked defiant and as if they were ready to stand their ground.

"You have refused to join me, why?" Voldemort enquired in his usual voice.

"We do not wish to take part in this war. We are old and do not have the energy to fight." Mr Potter replied.

"Or is it that you favour the other side but are unwilling to show your support?"

Silence followed this question as neither Mr nor Mrs Potter gave any inclination of answering it.

"Take the boy, maybe they will talk then." Voldemort said coldly.

At this command a pair of Death Eaters grabbed James and led him to another part of the room. Just as one of them drew their wands Mr Potter shouted, "No!"

"No? Are you sure? Then answer Lord Voldemort's questions and your son will not be harmed. Do you favour the other side?"

"I didn't want my son to be targeted by either side if we had openly declared allegiance to one. We are too old for this fight, others my son's age will fight either with or against you, but that is their choice." Mr Potter said.

"Shall we see which side your precious son will take?" Turning to where James was he asked in his high cold voice, "Will you join me and seek power or will you fight and be killed like those who oppose me?"

James looked even more terrified as he was directly addressed by the person he knew would kill him in just four years time. He didn't know what to say so he chose the truth, he was going to fight against him anyway, why shouldn't he let him know now.

"I will never join you. A witch is a witch and a wizard is a wizard, their heritage doesn't matter." James said, his voice quivering.

"Ahh but young Potter it does matter. I see you will choose to fight for the losing side, Crucio." He said raising his voice slightly.

James withered around on the floor screaming. He had never felt so much pain before, not even after a bad Quidditch match. It was like hot knives were stabbing him all over his body. He just wanted it to stop and it did but not before his face had contorted with pain as he let out another blood curdling scream.

"You might want to rethink about your decision. Though I know that the girl is a mudblood, and you seem as if you are enchanted by her." Voldemort said in his usual tone of voice. "But it seems as if that is not all. You are scared for someone other than yourself and are trying to hide something. Tell Lord Voldemort and he will be merciful. He will leave you alone until the time you fight."

James shifted under his gaze but was defiant, "There is nothing wrong with me. Yes I am scared for the others; they are my family and friends."

"It seems a little _funny _to consider one of your Professors a friend isn't it? I think that whatever you are hiding is connected to him. Am I right?" He snarled turning towards Harry.

"No, you are not this time. We are friends simply because we are of similar ages and personalities." Harry answered. He was wary that Voldemort might already know their secret and was just toying them before he could reveal it.

"Well isn't that fortunate. I will find out your secret even if you don't want me to." Voldemort warned as he and the Death Eaters apparated away.

Anne and Lily dropped to the floor and sobbed. Both James and Robert (Mr Potter) rushed to their sides. Anne muttered things like 'we should have known' and Lily just sobbed into James's chest not caring who saw her.

Sirius looked to Harry who was still kneeling on the floor, staring straight ahead of him. Harry shook out of his reverie and went to hold Ginny. She was a little shaken but put on a brave face. Harry turned to him and asked "Are you alright?"

"Fine, it was a bit scary though." Sirius replied.

"Mum? Dad? Are you okay?" Harry quietly asked as he looked at them.

"We're okay, your mum's just a little shaken up." James said still soothing the redhead in his arms.

Lifting up her head, Anne stared at Harry for a minute before she said, "I wish we had listened to you now. You knew and we could have stopped it."

"No you couldn't have. I know him and he wouldn't have done it any other way. Even if we had sent an owl to Dumbledore it would never have reached him in time. At least we are still alive, that's the main thing. It also doesn't seem as if he knows where Ginny and I come from." Harry said rambling on a bit.

"I agree with Harry." Ginny said quietly, "He's not one to wait once he's made his decision and I think we should get some rest. We can talk about this in the morning." Ginny pulled herself up off the floor and left, Harry following close behind her.

"I'm going up as well. See you in the morning." Sirius said whilst looking at the two couples, not wanting to be the fifth wheel.

Looking down at the crying redhead in his arms James asked, "Would you like to stay in my room tonight? I mean you can have the bed whilst I sleep on the floor. It's just so you're not on your own."

Lily tilted her head back so she could see James properly and said, "If you're sure. I don't really want to be alone."

"That's fine. Come on up you get." Turning to his parents he said goodnight, leading Lily to his room.

The next morning they all got up as if the early morning events were like a surreal dream. None of them could quite believe that they had lived to tell the tale.

Lily was still shaken up and wouldn't let James leave her side unless he really needed to. Sirius decided to help comfort Lily as well seen as Harry was looking after Ginny. For once she didn't mind Sirius being so close to her, she needed the comfort. The elder Potter's flooed to Hogwarts to tell Dumbledore of the morning events. The y had decided to leave the five teenagers behind.

Lily got up from the couch and headed back to her room. She needed to have another shower. As she got under the hot water her body relaxed. She started to think about how close she and James had become. She remembered telling Harry how much she liked him and decided to give him a chance. Stepping out the shower and putting on new clothes she walked downstairs.

She went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She walked in and saw James there getting what looked liked drinks for everyone else. She approached him and put her hand on his shoulder. He jumped a little and turned around. When he saw it was her he gave a little smile.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Better. James, I erm... wanted to talk to you. About, about us I mean." Lily stammered.

"What about us?" James asked surprised.

"I er... I really like you and I want to give us a chance." Lily said blushing.

"You mean you want to be my girlfriend?" James asked, his mouth reaching a slightly goofy smile.

Lily nodded her head. She took a step closer to him and brushed her lips against his. Soon James lips were on hers and they began to mould with each other. After a while their lips started stinging with the ferocity of the kiss.

Meanwhile in the other room, three occupants were wondering where their drinks had got to and Sirius volunteered to find out. Not knocking as it was only a kitchen he walked in. He couldn't believe the sight in front of him. Lily Evans and James Potter kissing? When did that happen? Sirius was brought back to reality when he heard a moan escape from Lily's lips.

"Ew! I didn't want to see this!" Sirius exclaimed.

James and Lily broke apart. They looked a little dishevelled, James's glasses were askew and Lily's hair a mess from where James had ran his hand through it.

"Well you shouldn't have looked then should you Padfoot. Did I mention that Lily's my girlfriend?" James asked.

"No but I guessed by the way you were kissing her. Can you hurry up with the drinks? I'm really thirsty." Sirius said going into the other room.

Harry and Ginny looked at Sirius as he re-entered the room.

"What was the 'ew' for?" Ginny asked curiously.

"You will find out when the lovers get back."

"Lovers? I thought only my dad was in there." Harry replied.

"He is. Snogging the living daylights out of your mum as well and I just happened to walk in on them." Sirius said shuddering as he recounted it.

Just then Lily and James came in with the drinks. Ginny decided she would have a little fun with them.

"So we heard you two were er... getting friendly in the kitchen." Ginny said winking.

They started blushing furiously. And looked at each other them looked away again as if they were embarrassed.

"Yeah, he finally got a snog." Sirius injected.

James threw a cushion at him and it narrowly missed. Sirius got his and chucked it back. Soon there was a full blown cushion fight between them and the others had to take cover. Whilst they were covered Lily had chance to ask them what else they knew.

"What else did Sirius tell you? About me and James I mean." Lily asked.

"Nothing he just said that he walked in on you kissing and that was it." Harry replied. "Why?" he asked curiously.

Blushing so her face was the same colour as her hair she replied quietly, "We're going out."

Harry took in the words and felt elated. His parents had finally got together and he would see them fall even more for each other. He gave his mum a hug and smiled.

"Well you did say in that game of truths that you would consider it."Ginny said remembering the incident during the first week.

The rest of the holidays went by in a flash and before they knew it they were back on the Hogwarts Express and back to school or work. Harry and Ginny promised Mrs Potter that they would write to her regularly and tell her if James was getting into any trouble. The shock of the death eater attack had worn off but they were all wary and started not to trust people outside of their group. The war had finally come to them and each knew the path they would take. They might not remember what Harry, Ginny, Ron or Hermione had told them but they would do what was right, not what was easy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note - **I'm sorry this has takens o long to get up. A bad case of writers block, and then I lost my inspiration for it. I really hope you enjoy this, I know i enjoyed writing it.

When the student body had returned to classes everything became hectic again. Harry was beginning to think that he had taken on more responsibility than he could handle and was extremely glad that Ron was managing to keep up with his workload. Hermione had even helped him out for lesson plans even though she was technically a student.

The marauders were forever complaining about the amount of homework they received, and just for punishment Harry decided to give them more than everybody else. He told them that they need to learn how to juggle responsibility and balance between homework and fun. All but Remus disagreed.

This was helped along by the fact that Lily had ignored James for two days after he had missed deadlines for two of his classes. She had pointed out that he was Head Boy and needed to show responsibility, and he should be someone the younger years looked up to. James managed a reply which sounded like 'Yeah, because I have you'.

It was soon the last week of January and the Marauders, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were nervous because Lily's birthday was at the end of the week. Each had bought her a little token, well most were little. Sirius had joked that James's was the size of Texas only to be hit in the face with a cushion, and a cushion fight similar to that at Christmas ensued. Feathers ended up everywhere and they only managed to stop after McGonagall walked in.

"Oops, sorry Professor," James said looking slightly worried at the stern look on his teachers face.

"It's okay Mr Potter so long as you repair it," Turning to the trio she said "Professor Dumbledore would like to see the three of you in his office immediately, apparently there is an important matter he wishes to discuss with you. I shall see you all in the morning." Professor McGonagall said as she left.

Sirius's brow knotted and he looked as if he was concentrating hard on something. "What do you think this 'important matter' is Harry?" Sirius asked.

"It's probably something to do with Voldemort. I imagine he would like to talk to me about what happened over Christmas as well as whatever is going on now. I wouldn't worry too much though; there is no way Dumbledore would ever send any of us out on a mission in this time in case we got hurt," Harry replied wondering why Dumbledore had only summoned him, Ron and Hermione and not Ginny.

Turing to the others he said "I think we should go now, we don't want to keep him waiting,"

"See you tomorrow guys and Gin don't wait up for me," Harry said walking out of the portrait last. He had to jog a small way to catch Ron and Hermione up.

"Hermione and I were just talking about why Dumbledore could possibly want to see us for. We know it must be to do with what you told the Marauders, but you really don't think it could be to do with a mission? I mean we are Auror's and we have you know done the ... err... extra credit stuff," Ron said slightly timidly.

"I don't know really I only said that to convince them that it would be okay and that they did not have to worry about us. I cannot see Dumbledore sending us into that at this time though; especially after what happened after Christmas," Harry replied.

A silence followed this. Ron and Hermione were both told about the attack from Dumbledore when he first heard about it. Although he had assured them that Harry and the others were perfectly they still fretted over his and Ginny's safety. Many questions were asked once they had returned and all of them thanked Merlin that no one had been hurt.

They had reached the headmasters office and the gargoyle was standing in its normal position waiting to be told the password.

"Sherbet Lemon," Hermione said.

The gargoyle sprang to life and slid aside to let them in and up the small winding stairs to the headmaster's office. Before the even knocked on the door a voice called 'Enter'. Stepping into the office they noted that Dumbledore wore a solemn look. A look that they were used to during the last year they saw him alive. One of fear, sadness and maybe a hint of regret, but nonetheless it was one which still showed determination.

"Take a seat. As you are aware, I have already formed the Order of the Phoenix in this time. I would like you to consider attending the meetings and help us plan a strategy for missions. As intelligent as I am, I know that the three of you know him more than anyone else here. I have already lost two more members in the last few days; their whole families were also lost. I am not asking you to reveal information you know about the future, just information you know about the present time, and I do realise that it may be very little," Dumbledore asked.

"I would be glad to help Professor. This may be what is supposed to happen, we may mean to influence the future and save those who are meant to have big roles in the future." Harry responded with enthusiasm. "I do wish we could save everyone, but I know that it is an impossible task to do so,"

"I agree with you completely Mr Potter. Sometimes, no matter how hard something seems we always manage to get through it. May be if some of the people you want to save do not die, then other peoples choices affected by that, will change the future for the worse. They may never do what is needed of them, in the end they may ending up taking a different path to the one they were meant to," Dumbledore said softly. He understood Harry's desires completely.

He craved to have his family back together. His father was taken from him, and put into Azkaban for attacking the muggle boys who had attacked young Arianna first. Oh how he had let down his mother when she had passed. He knew that it was his responsibility for looking after Arianna as he was now head of the family. He also knew that he had hated it, being cooped up in a small old house doing nothing because his disabled sister needed him. He felt guilty now, knowing he should have paid more attention to her over those few months _that boy _was there. He however, had not, and that is why his dear sister was currently lying in Godric's Hollow cemetery and his relationship with his brother in ruins.

"Please return here tomorrow at 7.30pm sharp. I shall introduce you to the other members of the Order and tell them that you are going to help us construct plans for certain situations. If they ask you any questions then please just tell them that you along with other former friends of yours had very close run ins with the Death Eaters and Voldemort. They of course know of Harry's encounter with them over Christmas. One word of caution though, you may not tell the others about what we have spoken about. The only one you may do so is Miss Weasley as she is aware of the Order and the way they attack. You may leave now," Dumbledore said.

"We won't Professor, good night," Hermione replied as they left the office.

A few corridors away from the headmaster's office they thought it was safe to start talking about what had occurred in there.

Hermione turned to face Harry and said "I think Dumbledore has the right idea about helping him with it. I think you would be the best though Harry, you understand him more than either of us,"

"She's right mate, I think you would be best to come up with the initial plans and we add details with you. You know that you are the best when it comes down to something with Voldemort, you know him better than either of us and you understand him better too," Ron said agreeing wholeheartedly with his wife.

"The both of you are right, I do know Voldemort better than anyone but I will still need your help to come up with contingency plans in case anything goes wrong. I didn't do everything on my own during Hogwarts or during that last year; it was all of our effort and luck," Harry replied.

They reached the entrance to each of their dorms and muttered their goodnights to one another. They could not wait for a good night's rest as it had been a long day.

Ron and Hermione walked into the dorm they shared and made sure they were in far enough for their conversation not to be overheard by someone passing by.

"What do you think about what Dumbledore has asked us to do love?" Ron asked his wife.

"I think that I really want to help him and the rest of the Order, but I am unsure about Harry. He has only just put this behind him and I really do not want him to suffer with memories he has put in to the past. The only thing for this is that you and Harry are Auror's who are constantly coming up with new strategies on how to capture dark wizards, how different can it be with Death Eaters? We have all faced them and we all know the low tricks they will play to get what they want," Hermione replied.

"You're right we do plan new strategies to capture some dark wizards, however the majority of the time we use tried and tested methods which get us the results we want. I know you worry about Harry being around this and so do I, but he has you, Ginny and me to help him. He has his parents and the rest of the marauders too, one thing you are forgetting though Hermione is that Harry is strong. He will get through this; he will be alright because he always is. He saw his parents from the ring and he didn't give up or breakdown then, he didn't cling to it he just did what he needed to do and he has that memory but he does not dwell on it," Ron said trying to remind Hermione of everything that Harry had come through over the last year in the battle.

"I know that you are right, but I just worry about him. The thing I worry about the most is what he is going to be like when we go home and they are not there anymore. He will have to mourn them all over again and that is not exactly a healthy thing to do,"

"I know it's not Hermione but we will deal with it when the time comes ad not before. Why don't we go to bed and get some rest? We have a full day ahead of us tomorrow," Ron said trying to steer Hermione off the subject of Harry. He knew where she was coming from and he was worried himself, but he had proven over and over again that he was strong.

hr /

Lily woke up on Friday morning with a very peculiar feeling. She did not remember why until she realised that it was her eighteenth birthday today. She knew that the others had planned something special for her, but every time she asked any of them about it they clammed up and changed the subject. She also knew that out of all of them it was James and Harry who had spent the most time and effort on it and would want everything perfect.

She really did like James and knew she was falling for him fast. She wouldn't say love yet because although she was sure it was love, it was a little too soon. She had never really hated him at all she had just hated the things he did to other students, especially Snape. Once she actually got to know him better she saw that he wasn't as bad as he seemed to be, and even though he had his problems with Snape in the past she knew that he saved his life during fifth year. That must have taken some courage, to save your worst enemy. Lily knew now though that as much as James hated someone he would not want them dead. Well not unless it was You-Know-Who.

Lily finally decided to get up and go for a shower, knowing that she could not put it off for very much longer. As she slipped under the warm water her mind went back to what Sirius had said about James's present earlier in the week. Was it really that big that they could compare it to the size of Texas? Knowing Sirius it was something small, and he was just messing around about the size of it. It didn't matter to Lily about how big the present was it was the fact that he had bought her one in the first place.

Slipping out of the shower Lily decided to wear a little make-up. She didn't normally wear make-up to class, but as it was her birthday (and the fact she was Head Girl), she decided that it didn't matter. Many other girls who regularly wore make-up looked as if their make-up bag had exploded onto their face. All Lily needed was a thin layer of foundation, eyeliner and some mascara. She was always a firm believer in 'less is more', which also extended to clothes. She could go on all day about the girls who wore too much make-up, and wore very revealing clothes. She didn't want to be nasty about them, but they were they type of girls she did not get along with.

Lily quietly stepped out of the bathroom, careful not to wake her dorm mates up; only to find that they were already awake. They were all sitting there gossiping and waiting for her to come out of the shower.

At the sound of the bathroom door opening the other girls looked to Lily, and smiled.

"Happy birthday Lily," Mary said happily. She was always cheerful in the mornings, and Lily would usually find this annoying, but today it she was in such a good mood it didn't matter.

"Thanks guys!" Lily gushed.

"Here is our present, we all chipped in to get you something good," Mary explained, giving Lily a smallish package.

Lily took it in her hands, and began unwrapping it. Pulling a box out she noticed a picture of a camera on it, and a look of realisation came onto her face. "You got me a wizarding camera?" Lily asked in awe. She had a very old one which was on its last legs, and she had been eyeing one up in Hogsmeade.

"Yes we did Lily, we know that you wanted to buy a new one for a while, and we think it is perfect. We decided to get you the latest model which can capture up to three seconds, and prints immediately," one of the other girls replied.

Rushing to each of them, Lily gave them a massive hug to show how much she appreciated it. She decided that now was a good time to test it out. Going out of the girls dormitory, she went down the stairs until they forked, and immediately turned and went up to the boy's dormitories.

Lily finally reached the seventh year ones, and quietly pushed open the door. Ignoring the dirty laundry all her around her, she snuck up to her boyfriends bed, and took a picture of him sleeping. Lily was thankful that the camera had a silencing button on it so no one would wake up. She had decided that today, for one day only she would act like a marauder, and that meant waking the marauders up in a way that they would be proud of.

Conjuring four buckets of ice cold water, Lily charmed them to hover above each guys head. Chuckling lightly to herself, she released the charm and was instantly met with screams.

"WHAT. THE. HELL. WAS. THAT?" Sirius spluttered. His long black hair stuck to his face like it was full of grease.

Again Lily could not resist taking a picture, and that is when the boys finally noticed her. She was standing in the doorway; hand over her mouth, laughing so hard that her face was as red as her hair.

"I'm... so...sorry," Lily said trying to calm herself down. "I really couldn't resist doing something like this today. I made a decision that think you will be proud of though, I-"

"You couldn't resist! You... you've messed my hair up! Prong's tell her she can't do that," Sirius shouted. When he turned to his best friend however, all he saw was a look of awe on his face.

Remus was curious about the second part of what Lily was going to say, and asked her about it. The rest of the guys looked shocked hen she told them that she would be acting like them, and pulling pranks all day. She also mentioned that she was sorry if any of them got detention for anything she had done, as she was not going to own up to it.

James had been completely elated at the prospect, and even started rolling off some pranks that he would like her do. Lily had agreed to some of them, but said that she had been thinking about many of them for the past week, and some were not to be missed.

The day passed like most normal days at Hogwarts do. There were a few pranks here and there, but nothing big like Lily had promised the Marauders. That was until they walked into the Great Hall that night for dinner.


End file.
